The Past Haunts But The Present Kills
by XxKikipopxX
Summary: Nagato's been acting overprotective and clingy lately with Konan, causing them to fight and quarrel. The only time this happened was after that 'day.' Now Konan is haunted by her past lover's death, Yahiko. With Hidan's help and growing feelings, will Konan fall for Hidan or will she change her mind because of his cursing and insensitivity? Rated M for future chapters. HidaKona.
1. Chapter 1

**So I got this story idea stuck in my head and I just had to write it down. I think it'll become an amazing story ^.^ Yes, for those who read my other story Zetsabi, i'll still be working on that story of course. I can't abandon it because I love that story also haha xD. Anyway I hope you enjoy!(:**

**Disclaimer: Naruto does NOT belong to me. **

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It seemed like a regular morning at the Akatsuki Hide Out, but it truly wasn't. Hidan realized this when he first woke up on his own. He wasn't one to wake up on his own, and if did, it would be early and everyone would already be awake. What's going on?

Hidan slowly lifted himself off the bed and glanced at his digital clock. _10:00am_. Everyone should be awake by now, but absolutely no one was. He looked over to the other side of the room and saw Kakuzu fast sleep. His body going up and down after each peaceful breath he took.

"Aye! What the fuck is going on? Wake up you fucktard!"

Hidan took his pillow and threw it at the sleeping man who slowly woke up with a frown on his face. Hidan noticed he wasn't even fully awake. He gave a dramatic sigh.

"Fine, go back to sleep you grumpy ass."

In response, Kakuzu quickly shut his eyes; continuing his slow, breathing motion. Hidan shook his head and stood up out of bed. The hide out seemed so gloomy today. Of course people would expect the Akatsuki to seem like death all the time but what people don't realize is that the organization is quite_ alive_. Hidan's thoughts went on and on as he stepped out of his shared room with Kakuzu and walked the hallways of the Akatsuki Hide Out. Looking from door to door, Hidan noticed that everyone was still asleep. _At this hour?_ Something's wrong. Once Hidan reached the kitchen/living room (since the living room was right next to the kitchen) he figured out why everyone was still asleep.

Konan was sad.

Konan was always the one who would get everyone up and ready in good times and in bad. When people wouldn't wake up early, she would knock on every door and get everyone to wake up. It was annoying at first but as the days go on you just start to expect it. She always gets people smiling and hyped up. She even makes the missions seem not so bad. Of course he would know this because most of the missions Hidan would go to were bounty missions and he absolutely HATED them unlike his partner who loved money with all his hearts. Yes, _hearts_. Kakuzu had multiple hearts just to keep himself alive; what he claims is "immortal."

Hidan jumped back into reality when he realized Konan tilt her head upwards. What was her problem? Why was she so sad? Hidan walked towards Konan and stood right beside her.

"Aye, what the fuck is wrong with you? Why are you just sitting here like a fucking loner instead of waking everyone up like you always fucking do?"

In response Konan tilted her head back down, staring at the wooden table she was sitting at. The table was in between the living and the kitchen, where the Akatsuki would come together to eat their meals. It had multiple cracks and scratches. It was now that Konan realized she had to change it but didn't care because of the situation she was in at the moment.

Hidan noticed her behavior and sat across from Konan at the worn out table. He put his elbow on the table and rested his cheek on his palm. Hidan then stared at Konan, uninterested, waiting for her response. He knew he wouldn't get one any time soon but it was worth a try. Honestly he didn't care what was wrong with Konan. He just wanted everyone awake, up and ready, eating, and out of here. Obviously he won't get that if Konan doesn't get back to normal any time soon. What a complex morning.

"You gonna fucking respond or-"

"I'm thinking Hidan..."

Hidan was baffled. It takes this long to think about a response?!

"It takes th-"

"I don't mean thinking about a response. I mean thinking in general. I'm just in a bad mood right now."

"I can obviously fucking see that."

Konan tsked at his response. Well, it's Hidan. He's never sensitive about anything and he's always cursing all over the place. It's one things about Hidan that irked her. Ever since Hidan joined the Akatsuki she regretted him joining. She didn't know that Jashinists existed anyway! Is Jashin even real? Another thing about him that irked her were his "sacrifices." She always walks during his sacrifices with Hidan on the floor with a metal blade in him appearing dead. It was one of the most unpleasuring sights she has ever seen. Konan slowly looked up. She stared into Hidan's eyes, thinking why he even bothered to ask her anyway. She attempted to get up but was stopped by Hidan's voice.

"No, really what's wrong? I've never seen you so fucking sad, Konan. You were always the happy one in this fucking organization."

Ignoring the cursing, Konan sat back down and sighed.

"It's Pain."

"Err... Your boyfriend?"

Konan frowned. "No, the thing in my chest," Konan noted sarcastically.

"You know, you can fucking feel pain in your chest also."

Konan chuckled at her failed attempt to sound smart. Of course you can feel pain in your chest, I guess she's feeling that right now.

"Anyway, what about Pain? What'd he fucking do to you?" Hidan asked curiously. The last person he believed Pain would ever be rude to was Konan. Not just because she was his girlfriend, but because he sort of knew they've been friends for a while.

"He didn't really.. do anything he's just being-"

"An ass?"

"No..."

"A fucktard?"

"No..."

"A Bitch?"

"...No..."

"A-"

"Hidan! No. No. No. No. No!"

"Then what?!"

Konan sighed and tried to put her words together. She couldn't really explain what Pain was being. It's not that he was being someone rude or bad.

"I don't know.. it's just lately he's been.. overprotective I guess... Clingy maybe? Worried.. I don't know how to explain it."

Hidan stared at Konan confused. _Okay, what the fuck is this bitch talking about?_ He sat there, waiting for Konan to say something else that made more sense. Sadly, Konan remained silent, still looking confused in her thoughts. Hidan decided to say something, hoping Konan would cut him off so he doesn't have to really say anything since he still wasn't sure what Konan was talking about.

"Err... Uhm... That's... too sad...?"

"Forget it," Konan got up and started heading back to her room. She should've never said anything to Hidan in the first place. His ignorant self will never understand anything. But Konan was still battling on what to do. Pain has been losing trust in Konan lately. He's been acting like everything is a hazard to Konan; treating her like a baby and making sure everything is safe before she could proceed to do anything. Of course she appreciated it, but it was getting a little out of hand. Pain has acted like this ever since that _day..._ But within time he managed to let Konan be free. She doesn't know why he's acting like this again. That day still haunts both of them...

_*Flashback*_

_"Do it! Kill Him! Or this girl dies!"_

_There was tension in the Rain Village. The rain pouring down hard as usual. _

_"Nagato don't! Leave me! You and Yahiko just go on ahead!" Konan was in tears as she was tied up next to her enemy who has managed to grab her and keep her as a hostage. She didn't care about herself as she pleaded for Nagato and her lover, Yahiko, to run away as they still can._

_The ginger-head, Yahiko, stared ahead, not wanting his best friend/lover to have her life taken away. He slowly turned to Nagato, eyeing him furiously._

_"Do it Nagato. Kill me."_

_Nagato started hyperventilating, not wanted to kill the person who saved him when he was a child and later became his best friend. Yet again, he didn't want Konan to be killed either. He was put under so much pressure, he began to panic. His grasps on the kunai grew tight; his hands shaking. Nagato stared at the kunai. He didn't want to do it. He couldn't._

_"Nagato! Yahiko! Please! Leave me!" Konan's sight began to blur as her tears took over. She never knew this day would come; neither did the Nagato or Yahiko._

_Nagato slowly turned to face Yahiko, trying to say something. His words were disrupted by a bleeding Yahiko who forced himself onto the kunai, his body losing strength as was leaning on Nagato's. Nagato's eyes widen in shock._

_"You and Konan must survive. You are... the savior... of this world.." _

_Yahiko spoke his last words. His now lifeless body slipping off of Nagato's and landing to the soaking wet, hard ground._

_"YAHIKO!"_

_*End Of Flashback*_

Konan instantly busted into tears and fell to the ground on her knees.

"Yahiko... I wish you were still here."

Konan began to calm down once she felt someone's hand touch her shoulder in comfort.

"Konan, are you okay?! What the fuck happened?!"

Konan tried to shrug Hidan's hand of her shoulder but Hidan denied and tried to get Konan to stand up. Konan didn't want to get up, so she struggled to stay down on the ground and sulk. Hidan put more force into raising Konan up but let her go once he heard his leader's deep and commanding voice.

"Hidan, step away from Konan."

Hidan took a step away from Konan with a frown.

"Damn, calm down. I was only trying to fucking help," he scratched the back of his head with his free hand on his hips, eyeing the wall beside him.

Hidan jumped when he noticed Pain's anger rising. He quickly bowed in apology and faced Konan, who was still looking down at the ground in depression.

"K-Konan, if you ever need anything, I'm here alright?"

Hidan thought it was the least he could do after witnessing Konan break down out of nowhere. He also felt slightly guilty because he was appearing insensitive to Konan earlier while she was trying to express how she was feeling.

Hidan still didn't receive an answer and he really wanted to get out of there. He saw Konan's eyes slowly close. Taking that as a response, he scurried out of the hallway and back to his room to wake Kakuzu up.

"What a fucked up morning," Hidan mumbled.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Review, Favorite, or even Follow Maybe?(: Tune in next time! ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! Chapter 2. Well I have a huge imagination and i just couldn't wait to type this chapter out o_o. I really hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto DOES NOT belong to me**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Konan!"

Konan was walking down the streets of the Rain Village. It was pouring, as usual, and the grey cloud were soaring through the skies. Konan didn't know where she was heading, she was just walking peacefully through her home land. She turned around when she heard her name from afar.

"Oh, hey Yahiko!"

A ginger-headed boy around Konan's age ran up to Konan with a huge smile on his face. His light brown eyes glowing in the rain, staring into Konan's with such compassion.

"I'm finally back from my mission!"

"Oh, I'm glad, but why so happy though?"

"Because I get to see you again!" Yahiko's cheeks reddened. He really did miss Konan during his mission and he couldn't stop thinking about their first kiss at the shelter they lived at with their other friend Nagato. Ever since that day, him and Konan appeared closer and later grew couple-like. Yahiko stepped forward to give Konan a hug, a hug he's been longing for ever since his mission started.

Konan began to blush at the fact that Yahiko was hugging her in the middle of the streets of The Rain Village. Honestly, she was glad he was back. She missed him and was worried that he'd get hurt but Yahiko appeared to be completely fine.

"I really missed you Yahiko. I'm glad your back and safe," Konan whispered into Yahiko's neck, letting him know that she missed him also.

Yahiko stepped back and reached for his back pocket. He put a flower there that he picked up from his mission. The flower had elegant purple and white petals that stood upwards. Its stem was soft, firm, and green with heart shaped leaves branching out of it. It was the perfect flower he could possibly find. When he retrieved the flower, he held it out in front of him and smiled.

"I walked through the Hidden Flower Village on my way back and saw this beautiful flower that reminded me of you. I hope you like it."

Konan stared at the flower in awe. It was beautiful. She also thought about the fact that Yahiko was thinking about her this whole time. She gladly accepted the flower and gave a bright smile.

"Yahiko, it's beautiful. I love it."

"I'm gla-"

Before Yahiko could finish his sentence, he felt a sharp pain in his heart and looked down.

He had been stabbed.

The ninja from behind removed the kunai from Yahiko's body and disappeared swiftly.

Konan's eyes widened in shock, she didn't see it coming. It was so quick. She quickly ran to Yahiko but was too late once she saw Yahiko collapse to the ground. Lifeless.

"YAHIKO!"

Konan woke up.

She woke up panting and sweating, pleading for cool air.

_It was just a dream._ She thought. Just one of those nightmares she used to have after Yahiko killed himself for her. Konan's vision began to blur as she felt the tears building up in her eyes. What is going on? Has Nagato's behaviors reminded her of the past? She needed someone to talk to. She needed to let things out. She couldn't go to Nagato, also known as Pain, because he would overreact. Konan then thought about what had happened yesterday morning.

_*Flashback*_

_She was on the floor, facing Pain, with her head down. Hidan had finally let her go thanks to Pain's arrival. _

_"K-Konan, if you ever need anything, I'm here alright?"_

_Konan thought about what Hidan had said. Was he serious? Konan slowly closed her eyes to think. Would she ever go to him? Probably not. After what he displayed earlier, he couldn't possibly help. But, maybe... if she gave it a try._

_Konan's thoughts were disrupted once she heard Hidan scurry away._

_*End Of Flashback*_

Konan considered going to Hidan this one time. She then thought about what it would be like if Yahiko was still alive. She would go to him about her nightmares instead. Matter of fact, she wouldn't be having nightmares.

Konan shook away the thought in her head and glanced at her alarm clock. It was 4:00pm. Hidan should be back from his bounty mission with Kakuzu by now. Konan slowly got up and went to the mirror. She grabbed her white comb from the dresser and began to gently comb her bluish-purple short hair, untangling the knots that formed during her sleep. After she was done, she placed the comb back down on the dresser and took a part of her hair and tied it in a bun on the side of her head. After that was done, she made an origami flower and clipped it in front of the bun. It was her usual hairstyle and you wouldn't see her with any other type of hairstyle. She headed towards her closest and took out her Akatsuki cloak. She slowly put it on and exited her room.

* * *

"Un! Then we blew him up! What a piece of art. Art is such a beautiful explosion!"

The blonde Akatsuki member waved his hands in the air as he was telling no one in specific about the mission him and Sasori came back from.

"Art is not an explosion, Art is eternal. Hn. Right Tobi?" The red-headed nin with chocolate brown eyes turned to Tobi, who was sitting right in front of him, with a smirk.

"We-"

"BAKA! Art is not eternal! Eternal is revolting! Explosions are beautiful! Un!"

"Tch. Explosions are nothing but mere particles disintegrating into the air. Nothing artistic about that. True art is eternal. The beauty lies within."

"Un. Eternal my ass!"

"Explosions my ass!"

"Tobi don't get it. Why can't art just be an Eternal Explosion?"

"SHUT UP, TOBI!" Deidara and Sasori both yelled in unison.

Tobi jumped up in response and apologized hesitantly.

It was just a regular day at the Akatsuki Hideout where everyone would either be in the kitchen or in the living room chilling together as an organization. Sometimes they couldn't stand one another but it was only natural to hang in the living room and kitchen.

"Ayee all three of you should shut the fuck up! I'm tryna watch TV like god damn!" Hidan took the remote and turned up the volume. He was watching a movie about a man who had to kill everyone for survival. It was filled with gore and Hidan loved it.

"Why are you watching that anyway? Turn it to Shark Tales. Much better, right Itachi?" The blue colored shark-like Akatsuki member, known as Kisame, turned his head towards the kitchen and stared at Itachi for a response. Itachi was in the kitchen where Zetsu, Kakuzu and Pain were. Instead of getting a response from Itachi he got a response from the loud mouth, Tobi.

"No one wants to watch Shark Tales, Kisame. I want to watch Dora! I missed the new episode yesterda-"

"There's no way in hell we're going to watch Dora! Un! Flip it to the firework display channel," Deidara cut off Tobi, shuddering at the fact Tobi expected us to watch Dora.

"I'm not watching that nonsense stuff. Change it to Pinnochio. I haven't watched that since I was child," Sasori implied, expecting Hidan to change it.

"No! Shark Tales!"

"DORAA!"

"Firework Displays! UN!"

"Pinnochio!"

"Sha-"

"UGH! YOU KNOW WHAT?! EVERYONE SHUT UP! I CAN'T EVEN WATCH MY FUCKING MOVIE IN FUCKING PEACE! ALL OF YOU ARE PISSING ME OFF!"

Hidan stood up swiftly turned to face the kitchen, "PAIN, ITACHI, ZETSU, KAKUZU, IS THERE ANYTHING YOU WOULD LIKE TO ADD TO THE LIST OF SHOWS YOU WANT TO WATCH?!"

"..."

"FINE! I'M OUT!" Hidan slammed the remote on the coffee table that was centered in front of him and angrily walked to his room.

They all watched him leave and then slowly turned to face the TV. Kisame quickly grabbed the remote and switched it to Shark Tales.

"That's more like it."

* * *

"Fuck those immature ass fucktards! Can't even let me watch my fucking show. Fucking pissing me the fuck off."

Hidan ranted on and on as rummaged through his stuff, looking for things to do since he didn't have a mission to go to and the TV is obviously not available since people can't be patient and let him watch what he wants.

He glanced around his room. Absolutely nothing to do. He scanned his shared room and stopped to gaze at a desk on Kakuzu's side of the room.

"Since when did we fucking have a desk?!"

In surprise, Hidan walked over to the desk and examined it.

"This is a pretty crappy desk. Oh Jashin, I need a fucking life."

Sulking, Hidan sat on the floor and eyed the desk. _Why the fuck was he so fascinated by that desk?_ Hidan then looked under the desk and saw random papers scattered around the floor. He slowly crawled under the desk to pick up those scattered papers.

*Knock Knock*

"Wh- OW!" Hidan banged his head beneath the desk as he was trying to raise it up so he could face the door. Before he could get from underneath the desk, the door had already opened, followed by footsteps that entered his room.

"..."

Hidan finally turned to look at the figure who had entered his room. He raised an eyebrow.

"Konan? What the fuck are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with the rest of the gang or something?"

"I could ask you the same thing... and why are you on the floor?"

Konan took a couple steps forward, closing the door behind her. She then turned back around to look down at Hidan in confusion.

"Hm. They were being assholes and wouldn't let me fucking watch my show and I was... just picking up these damn papers."

Konan cringed at his cursing. Why did he have to curse so much anyway? It bothered her. She took a seat on the closest bed to her, which was Hidan's bed, and rested her hands are her lap; fiddling her fingers. She kept her gaze at her fingers, making it seem like Hidan wasn't there.

"Err.. What the fuck are you doing here anyway?"

Konan tilted her head up and stared into Hidan's eyes. _It was worth a try right?_

"Um.. Remember when you said if I needed anyone to talk, you're there?"

"...Yea?" Hidan cursed under his breath. _She really took that seriously?_ He was hoping that Konan wouldn't come to him because he didn't feel like dealing with her any time soon. He wasn't good with dealing with other people's feelings. A therapist was the last thing on his list he ever wanted to become. In fact, it wasn't even ON his list.

Konan shifted uncomfortably. She could tell he didn't want her here. _Once again, why did she even bother?_ Konan slowly stood up and started to walk towards the door.

Hidan watched Konan head towards the door. Maybe he should help Konan. He WAS bored and had nothing else to do anyway. Maybe it wouldn't be that bad.

"Wait, Konan," Hidan got back on his feet and watched as Konan turned around to face him. Hidan put his hands behind his neck and sighed.

"I guess I can give this therapy shit a try... What's going on?"

Konan gave a small grinned and went to sit back on Hidan's bed. Hidan sat next to her and rested his elbows on his thighs; entangling his fingers and laying his chin on them.

Konan gave a long sigh, "I don't know."

"Is it Pain?"

"Well... Sorta... Not really."

Hidan sighed.

"Well, whatever it fucking is... You can just tell me everything."

It happened right there. That's when Konan spilled out everything. Her dreams, her nightmares, her worries, her life. She talked about her past, her present, and everything she's worrying about in the future while Hidan just sat there in shock.

* * *

**Tune in next time for Chapter 3! Review, Follow, Favorite Maybe?(:**


	3. Chapter 3

**HEHAHEHAHEHA! So chapter 3 you guys!(: I really hoped you liked it. To be honest I like this chapter ^.^ Lol o_o**

**Anyway shoutout to Calista Hyuga for the first review AND follow for this story! It really inspired me to go on and I hope more people find this story and love it also! ^.^**

**Disclaimer: Naruto DOES NOT belong to me! o:**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Damn..."

Konan frowned.

"'Damn?' That's all you can say? I just poured EVERYTHING out and all you can say is 'DAMN?! You obviously don't care! Ugh, what was the point coming to you?!"

Konan quickly got up an headed for the door but was stopped by Hidan's hand that gripped her wrist.

"I meant damn as in you're fucking going through a lot... Sit."

Konan sighed stressfully. She sat back down next to Hidan, placing her hands on the side of her head. She massaged her head in stress, thinking about what to do. She didn't expect Hidan to help one bit but it felt great letting everything out. It helped her realize how much of a mess she's in at the moment.

"Err..."

"Shut Up."

"I'm just trying to fucking help..."

"By saying 'err?' BY SAYING ERR?"

"Ayee calm the fuck down bitch!"

Konan began to hyperventilate. Was she going insane?

Hidan noticed her actions and tried to think of something. He knew he should have never even TRIED. He's not good with womens' feelings at all.

"Well... uhm... I can tell you're going through a hell of a lot... and I'm here to help yo-"

"You're not helping at all Hidan."

"Well maybe... if you ask questions I'll be more of fucking help to you..."

Konan sighed. _His cursing though...It's driving her insane even more!_ Konan tried to jumble her thoughts together. What questions could she ask anyway? _Why am I having these nightmares again? Why is Nagato acting like this? Why did Yahiko have to die? Why is she going insane?! What's wrong with her?! _

Konan quickly grabbed her origami flower hairclip and threw it on the ground in anger. She cupped her hands and placed her face in her hands.

"UGHH!"

Hidan quickly picked up the clip, surprisingly hoping it didn't damage. He then awkwardly put it back in Konan's hair, hoping Konan wouldn't say anything. After that, he noticed Konan start to cry. He grew hesitant.

"Fuck... Konan please don't cry!"

Konan brought her head up and slowly wiped her tears.

"I don't want to cry! I don't even know why I'm crying. I hate crying!"

Hidan agreed with Konan. She was never one to cry. In fact, she was one of the strongest people in terms of ego.

"Well... why exactly are you fucking sad, err, mad, err, something like that?"

"Because... I feel as if... well..."

Hidan sighed. _Damn, make up your god damn fucking mind!_

"...I guess it's because I feel like Naga- Pain is still in pain...? Well, about... I DON'T KNOW!"

Hidan was puzzled. How could she be sad and not know why? Women are complicated. Hidan then thought. Why COULD Konan be sad? She said Pain has been acting overprotective and ever since that she's been having flashbacks and nightmares about Yahiko's death. She also said the only time he was acting like that was right after Yahiko's death. _Hmm..._

"Here's a fucking thought. Maybe Pain also remembered Yahiko's death and started feeling the need to be more protective..."

"BUT... Why be OVERprotective? I feel like he doesn't trust me to take care of myself anymore."

"I'm sure it's just a phase."

"A Phase?"

"Yea, a fucking phase."

Konan gave an eye roll. She never thought about it being a phase. What if it wasn't a phase and he would act like this forever; bringing more haunting memories and altering the present. Then soon, the present will bring so many emotions and kill her inside. What if she ends up committing suic-?!

"Err..."

Konan shook away all her thoughts, jumping back into reality once she noticed Hidan was still beside her. She slowly gave a little grin.

"Yea... Your probably right. It's... probably just a phase..."

Hidan sighed in relief. He actually survived this! He felt accomplished and smirked. _I'm the shit!_

"But what if it's NOT a phase?"

Hidan frowned.

"Okay, Okay, Okay... Your right! It's just a phase," Konan responded to Hidan's frown. Maybe she was just overreacting. It probably WAS a phase.

Hidan nodded in satisfaction, happy that he doesn't have to continue on.

The two members sat there awkwardly. They didn't have anything else to say. Things were pretty much solved.

"...Uhm... Thanks Hidan. You helped a lot... surprisingly."

"No problem, I knew I could... surprisingly."

Konan smiled at his response. _Surprisingly indeed._

"Thank Jashin! I really like it better when you're happy," Hidan sighed in relief. It was officially finally over. It was true after all, he did like it better when she was happy. Then the Akatsuki can go back to their regular routine in being waked up by a hyped up Konan. Pure bliss; in an Akatsuki way.

"I like it better when I'm happy too," Konan giggled turning to face Hidan.

Hidan chuckled in response; not feeling awkward anymore. The friendly moment was disrupted by their Akatsuki leader barging in, uninvited. Hidan and Konan quickly stopped laughing and faced Pain.

"There you are Konan. I've been looking all over for you."

Instead of looking at Konan, Pain was looking at Hidan. He looked at him as if he did something wrong. Hidan felt uncomfortable under his gaze and looked away. Konan quickly got up and headed out the door while responding to Pain.

"Yea, I was just informing Hidan about his mission tomorrow."

Hidan grew confused, "What the fuck are you talking about? We w-"

A square-shaped piece of paper flew for Konan's body and over Hidan's mouth to seal it shut. Hidan immediately caught on once the paper shut his sentence off and peeled it off of his mouth.

"Yea, a fucking mission with Kakuzu tomorrow morning."

Pain raised his eyebrow curiously, "Mission? I don't remember assigning or hearing about any missions?"

"Don't worry about it," Konan responded as she thanked Hidan with a smile while walking away.

Pain stared at Konan for a second, then looked back at Hidan; gazing into his eyes with suspicion.

"What the fuck are you looking at?"

Without a word, Pain left.

* * *

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

After leaving Hidan's room Konan headed towards her own shared room with Nagato. Little did she know that Nagato followed her. Now he's been raiding her with questions and she's been pretty annoyed by it.

"Konan, are you okay?"

"Of course I'm okay! Why wouldn't I be okay?" Konan put a fake smile on her face, hoping Nagato would fall for it.

"See? I'm okay!"

Nagato knew it was a fake smile and ignored her words; stepping closer to Konan.

"I've noticed you've been down lately."

"Nagato, I'm fine."

Konan gave a small pout, pleading for him to stop worrying and continue on in life. She appreciated that he cared, really she did. But it's annoying how he's over exaggerating, thinking someone raped her or something. She noticed Nagato still wasn't satisfied. She sighed.

"...Has Hidan been threatening you in anyway?"

Konan was shocked, "Of course not!"

"...Good."

Konan grew curious.

"...And if he was?"

"I'd do something about it and danger his life."

"Gee, thanks," Konan noted sarcastically.

Nagato heard the sarcasm in Konan's voice. He closed the distance between him and Konan, wrapping his arms around Konan's waist. He stared down into Konan's amber eyes with empathy.

"Konan, I'm serious."

Konan suddenly grew guilty. She felt bad worrying Nagato.

"I know, I know. It's just... your worrying about me, but I'm worrying about YOU... You've been acting different. You've been acting more worried, bothered even."

"Why worry about me? What is there to worry about?" Nagato's curiosity grew. He held Konan tighter, hoping she wasn't hiding anything from him. He didn't want Konan to keep secrets from him and hide her feelings. He wanted Konan to be open to him, to notify him about her worries. To count on him and to trust him. Little did he know that that was how Konan felt.

"...By any chance... have you been thinking or even mourning about Yahiko...?"

Nagato grew silent. He didn't say a word. His emotion didn't change at all, as if he had never even heard the question.

Before Konan could say anything, her words were cut off by Nagatos lips pressed against hers. It's been awhile since they last kissed so she felt somehow enlightened. Nagato slowly deepened the kiss, filling it with compassion. Konan elegantly wrapped her arms around Nagato's neck, feeling dazed at the breathtaking kiss that swept her away from all her worries. She felt as if there was nothing to worry about, that everything will be okay. She then felt thankful that she still had Nagato here with her. Yahiko may be gone but Nagato is still here to watch over her, to hold her, to be there for her. She's truly grateful.

Nagato slowly pulled away, ending the kiss. He look intently at Konan. Konan's face reveled a small blush and her lips were still moist from the unexpected kiss.

"Yahiko is the past. There's no reason to mourn now."

After his words, Nagato pulled away from Konan, facing the door; showing that he's intending to leave.

"Yeah... You're right. I'm going to the Rain Village now."

"What for?"

"Just to visit... and think I guess"

"Shall I assist you?"

"No, I can go by myself," Konan noted seriously, trying to get it through Nagato that she can take care of herself and she doesn't need him all the time.

"Be careful."

Konan felt the worry in his voice and ignored it. _It's just a phase. _Konan slowly dispersed into multiple pieces of foldable origami papers, flowing out of the nearby open window. She left, leaving a secretly worried Nagato behind.

Nagato turned around to stare at the place Konan was standing before her departure.

* * *

**I hoped you liked it! Tune in next time for Chapter 4! ^.^**


	4. Chapter 4

**YAY! CHAPTER 4! Okay I just wanted to get right to the plot o_o lmfao. So like yea ^.^ **

**The first thing I would like to say is that i'm being a caring person and i'm not going to spoil you anime watchers on who Tobi is!(: In this story he's still unknown to everybody so like, he could be ANYBODY! I just hate all those Manga readers who feel the need to spoil everyone about EVERYTHING!**

**Second, Black Zetsu is the bold letters while White Zetsu is the regular letters! ^.^**

**Third, I HOPE YOU ENJOY3**

**Disclaimer: Naruto DOES NOT belong to me!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**"Stop stressing."**

"Yea, I'm right. Stop stressing Pain."

"I'm NOT stressing!"

The Akatsuki were all out on missions for the evening. Zetsu, Pain, and Tobi were done with theirs and decided to meet up in a cave to rest and talk. The cave was moist and dark, a place they would meet up occasionally to discuss important things. Today, they didn't really discuss something important, they discussed about personal problems. Pain's in specific.

"It's just, I'm doing the best I can to make her feel PROTECTED. It's like I'm not pleasuring her," Pain brought his hands to his face in frustration.

"Maybe Konan's not interested in you anymore!" Tobi brought his hands to his mask where his mouth is, teasingly, "Women do get tired of the same person! If only you were TOBI! Woman love me!"

Zetsu stared at Tobi like he was dumb. _Oh wait._ Tobi wishes women wanted him. Zetsu chuckled at his thoughts.

"Can you PLEASE cut the act for a couple of minutes. I'm being serious right now! PLEASE," Pain waved his arms in the air in anger. Wishing he would come up with an effective solution that would get him out of his current situation. He cared about Konan, he really did, but he couldn't handle talking to foolish people at the moment when he's looking for advice.

"..."

Suddenly Tobi crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. He slowly shook his head, ashamed at Pain for being distracted by something so little. Suddenly, a surprisingly low voice, something never heard from Tobi before, came from Tobi.

"I don't understand why your paranoid, Pain. She's just a distraction. Don't let her get in the way of your goals."

Pain grew pissed.

"She's not a distraction. She IS my goal. I just want her to be happy. To live on Yahiko's dream. I don't care about this organization! As long as I fulfill what I need to."

Tobi grew daggers, staring at Pain through the one hole in his orange swirly mask. Pain stared back not regretting a word he said. Konan was his goal. He truly didn't give a care about this organization. He only went with it because he believed it would bring world peace and protect Konan from any danger that could possibly come to be. Zetsu just stared at the two men, wondering what will happen next. It was rare that the two quarreled like this. They mostly depended on each other to get things done so the organization can continue taking steps further into their goals and fulfill what they need to fulfill.

"Tch. What's the point? At the end she won't be there."

Tobi turned back around to face the wall, trying to control the anger that was rising in him. This conversation somehow reminded him about his past. About someone important to him who had passed away. After that, he believed that he had wasted his time trying to protect her, only for the worst to possibly happen. Only for him to fail.

"How would you know? I'm sure you never even HAD any women in your life," Pain picked up a rock slowly and examined it.

"Actually, I have. That's why I'm saying to get over it. It's not worth it."

Pain threw the rock across the cave in response, anger rising up in him. No one ever understands him. No one ever understands what he goes though. No one will ever understand how he feels about Konan. How he still mourns about how his friend, Yahiko, who saved his life when he was an orphan, had passes away right before his eyes. Pain stood up, facing Tobi.

"YOU DON'T UNDER-"

**"Tobi's right, Pain."**

"Yea! Tobi is right! Women are a lot to handle," Zetsu noted as he agreed with himself.

Both Tobi and Pain turned to Zetsu in confusion, not believing Zetsu had any experience with women. In fact, Zetsu is the last person they'd believe would ever be involved with women considering his frightening looks and weak abilities.

"How the fuck would you know?" Pain asked, his anger slowly descending to a minimum.

"Man I have women everywhere! Like my garden is chaotic. Flowers everywhere just saying 'Come here Zetsu!' 'Water Me!' 'No, Water me first!' Like it's frustrating! Women are so impatient! Like, I'll water you when I get there! Gosh. Don't get me STARTED on my Venus-Fly Trap Collection! They-"

**"Shut. Up."**

"..." Pain and Tobi stared at Zetsu like he was insane. Pain sat back down on the large rock against the cave wall and reverted his attention back to Tobi. He was calmer now and wanted to switch the stressful subject.

"Anyway, when are you just going to finally come out and tell everyone who you really are and what you're planning?"

Tobi lifted himself off the wall and started heading out.

"When everything is officially set up."

Pain flinched. He then thought about Konan and the fear of her being affected by Tobi's secret plan. His plan wasn't really the most safest plan but he was convinced that it would bring world peace.

"Tobi, I'll continue helping you, but only under one condition."

Tobi stopped walking, signaling that he was ready to hear what Pain wanted to say.

"Don't lay a finger on Konan."

The air suddenly grew tense. There was a moment of silence for a long while. All three men were silent, not saying a word after Pain's serious request. The silence was cut off by Tobi's laugh. Tobi laughed evilly, turning to face Pain.

"Trying to play good guy, huh? Hn, I like you, Nagato."

Pain was shocked by his name being heard through Tobi's voice. It sounded so, evil. He grew daggers, eyeing Tobi with suspicion and seriousness. Tobi didn't take him serious at all. He just mocked Pain, finding this whole situation completely hilarious. He coughed to clear his throat and turned around, suddenly switching back to his playful, kid voice. He was no longer the serious Tobi. He was now the fake, playful Tobi that acted innocent.

"Now will you excuse me, I'm heading back to the hideout... _Senpai._"

After Tobi left, Pain pounded his fist against the solid, moist cave walls, cursing under his breath.

"I hate that guy."

* * *

"Damn, these stupid evening missions piss me the fuck off! Especially these dumbass bounty missions! I'm tired as fuck. I just want to sleep."

Hidan and Kakuzu had just recently finished their mission, heading back to the hideout in fatigue. They had to capture a man who had a bounty of $1,000,000 and the Akatsuki couldn't ignore that. Kakuzu was happily holding two briefcases, even though he was tired from his mission. It took a lot of work to bring the man down, but in the long run, it was worth it. He was even more happy once he threatened the man to give him an extra $500,000 for himself, which was in the briefcase Hidan was lazily holding.

"I don't mind these missions at all."

"Of course you don't because you're a money crazed old ass freak!"

Kakuzu grew annoyed at Hidan's name calling and hit the back of Hidan's head with the briefcase he was holding in his right hand.

"Ow! It's the fucking truth!"

"Tch. I'm going to ignore that. Moving on, what's up with you and Konan lately?"

Hidan grew dumbfounded. He didn't expect Kakuzu to ask such a question. This was honestly because they never really discussed life stuff like this. They mostly argued and quarreled throughout they're years of knowing each other.

"Err... Nothing's going on? Honestly. Why the fuck would you ask that?"

Kakuzu rolled his emerald eyes. He never liked discussing things with Hidan anyway.

"I'm just noticed you two have been talking more and getting along... Not like before. It's a suprise."

Hidan turned to face Kakuzu. Waiting for Kakuzu to say something else but frowned when he realized he wasn't going to say anything else.

"Nothing's going on! Do you like the bitch or something?"

"No."

Hidan sighed, "Fiiiinee. If you're really that curious. She's just been fucking down lately and I'm trying to help out. It's the least I could fucking do anyway. I'm not good at that shit but I guess I managed to get some stuff figured out for her. It's just shit with her and Pain and stuff. Just a phase."

"That's polite of you."

Hidan shuddered after hearing Kakuzu's words. Polite is the last thing Hidan would want someone to describe him as.

"Don't say that ever again! It's not like I had a fucking choice! I owed her," Hidan pouted. He picked up his speed, hoping they would arrive at the hideout already.

"Whatever."

Hidan sighed in relief once he saw the familiar hideout that he'd been longing to be at ever since he left for his mission. He noticed everyone else was already back from their missions. _Why the fuck did his have to take the longest? _

Hidan walked in, being followed by Kakuzu who snatched the briefcase from Hidan's hand and headed to his room. Hidan watched Kakuzu head to his room in disapproval. _He could have just asked for the briefcase nicely. _

Hidan took his thoughts away from Kakuzu when he noticed everyone was here except for one person.

Konan.

For some reason he was looking forward to her presence. He wanted to walk in knowing he helped Konan a little after their talk in his room. He was looking forward to seeing that smile on her face or even a frown. He was looking forward to her coming to him, depending on him for advice with her life issues. _Where could she possibly fucking be?_

Hidan suddenly grew surprised at the fact that he actually cared for a moment. Not too long ago him and Konan hated each other. Exchanging rude remarks every time they passed by each other in the halls. Now he wants to _help_ Konan. He then thought about Konan's struggle about Pain. He remembered what he told her.

_Just a phase._

Maybe it really was just a phase and things were back to normal? Maybe she was somewhere else being happy about everything being solved_. Just a phase_, Hidan thought. It was all just a troublesome phase that he never had to go through. At least, that's what he thought. Little did he know that Konan was still unhappy.

_Just a phase._

Hidan kept repeating it in his head, trying to get over it. He started heading to his room, still tired from his stupid bounty mission.

_Just a phase._

He arrived at his room and slowly opened the door, barely holding on to the doorknob as he forced himself to enter his room. He put away his ninja tools and took off his akatsuki robe. He turned around and stared at his bed; the place where him and Konan were sitting and discussing about her problems.

_Just a phase._

He walked to the bathroom that was connected to his shared room and locked the door behind him. He slowly stripped off his clothes and stepped into the shower. He gradually turned on the water, adjusting it until the water felt nice and warm against his worn out body. He ran his fragile fingers through his wet, silver hair and tilted his head up. He closed his eyes, letting the water fall upon his face. He thought about what was going on at the moment. It was just a phase. After that, everything would be back to normal. Konan wouldn't be coming to him anymore. They would just continue hating each other, cursing at each other at every chance they had. He would never be someone Konan would want to come to. He would never be someone Konan thought about when she was worried, frightened, gloomy, or even confused. He would never see the smile that would be directed towards him. A thought finally struck him. Hidan quickly opened his eyes.

_He didn't want it to be just a phase._

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Tune in next time for Chapter 5! ^.^ I'm actually enjoying writing this story o:**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay! Chapter 5 guys! Sorry this is kind of short but I liked how it was just Konan. It shows the struggle in the village and how she really wants things to get better. Trust me, you'll love it! (I hope)**

**Disclaimer: Naruto DOES NOT belong to me.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Konan breathed in the familiar atmosphere of The Rain Village. She loved the smell. It was the smell of her hometown, the smell of her past. The smell of where she grew up and became strong. Sadly, it was also the smell of her haunting awful memories. She'd still laugh at the funny memories she would remember though, so it would make up for it.

Konan was sitting at the top of the biggest statue in The Rain Village, looking down and around at the village. She watched as peaceful villagers walked to their destination; buying things on the way or chatting. The rain poured down lightly, bouncing off the surfaces that each water droplet landed on. It was always raining in the Rain Village, something Konan always loathed. _The village was always crying._ It was always in need of serious help, counting the fact that it's always used as battle ground when surrounding villages are at war. Innocent villagers, killed. That's the reason Yahiko was dead today.

The village was stable at the moment. It was still suffering from little things that could be solvable though, so Konan's not worrying. It's better than war, she believed. Much better than war. She looked up into the sky, letting the tiny droplets land on her face. She eyed the moving clouds that were releasing rain, wishing that one day she would see the sun shine brightly in the Rain Village that's trapped in darkness.

"Yahiko... The village is still crying. It won't be long before I cry along with it..."

Konan tilted her head back down at the village and decided to go for a walk. She slipped herself off the large statue and slowly landed on the ground, soundless. She continued to walk down the streets of The Rain Village, watching as villagers past by her with a smile. She adored how the villagers were so strong and still standing. How they still love this village despite the ups and downs; mostly downs.

"HELP!"

Konan abruptly looked forward and saw a young boy around six years old running towards her in fear; slipping and sliding in the rain. She quickly grabbed the boy to calm him down and ask what happened.

"I-I-I was playing with my friend and some ninjas attacked us! They took my friend and I could barely get away! Please save my friend!" The boy started crying, burying his head into Konan's chest.

Konan grew alert. _Someone attacking the village? The innocent children?_ She took the boy to the side of the street and sat him down on the bench, telling him to stay there.

"Stay here little one, I'll bring your friend back for you."

Konan conjured an origami flower using her chakra and origami paper and gave it to the boy with a smile. The boy grew wide-eyed, wondering how Konan did it. The flower was perfectly folded, resembling that of a real flower. The only difference was it was while and a little rough because it's paper. Without asking, he grabbed the flower in awe and smiled up at Konan; immediately gaining his trust.

Konan raced away, sensing the intruder at where the boy came from. She ran, fury rising in her. Her foot steps were followed by splashed of water each step she took. The friction in the ground was less due to all the water from the rain. The streets were always slippery so people had to be careful. It's always been like this.

_The village will never stop crying if it goes on like this._

Konan immediately stopped once she heard a little boy's cry.

"Help me! Please!"

Konan followed the voice, being cautious because she knew the enemy would strike at any moment. She made sure that she was silent, making sure the enemy wouldn't notice her. She reached a solid grey wall and leaned against it. Slowly, Konan looked to the other side of the wall and saw a boy tied up in tears. There was a man standing next to him, enjoying the innocent cry of the child. She analyzed the area, noticing that the rogue ninja came with two other teammates. _What a pain._ Konan thought about what she would do but jumped once she heard a paper bomb on the wall that was about to explode.

*BOOM*

Konan rolled away from the now crumbled wall and into the enemy's sight. She quickly got up and eyed the enemy, getting ready to attack at any moment. Instead of attacking, she decided to say something.

"What is your reason as to being here?"

"Tch. I don't want to talk little girl!" The ninja jumped towards Konan, attempting to strike her with his kunai that he recently took out. Konan hastily dodged it, not finding it hard to dodge in the first place. He doesn't seem to be as skilled as she thought he would. She proceeded to dodge every attack he attempted to make. _Piece of cake._ She then remembered the boy who was tied up and conjured her origami papers and made them fly towards the boy. The papers untied the boy and slowly picked him up.

"I won't let you take hi-"

The enemy jumped towards Konan but Konan kicked up hard in the stomach, causing him to cough out blood and land on the ground far from her. She brought the boy to her and pat his head softly. He jumped under her touch, shivering with fear. He was still scared, she could tell. She made an origami butterfly and faced the boy.

"Follow this butterfly to your friend, after that, both of you go home."

The boy nodded and did what he was told. The butterfly flew away from the two ninja and towards the boy's friend who had came to Konan earlier for help. Konan turned back around and walked towards the now injured enemy. He was defenseless. She raised her hand up and pointed it towards the enemy, her face now filled with rage.

"Those who cause the village to cry, don't have the right to live."

"Hahaha!"

Konan looked at the man taken aback. He's about to die and he's _laughing?_

"Foolish girl. You let your guard down."

Before Konan could do anything, two ninja came flying towards her. She could barely move before she was stabbed in the abdomen by the two ninja. Luckily, she moved just enough for them to barely miss her vital organs. Blood oozed out of her slowly as she brought her hand to the place she was stabbed. The injury stung and her muscles grew weak. She could barely keep herself up. The only thing that kept her strong was her rising anger.

_Now she was mad. _

Konan brought both her hands up, conjuring thousands of origami paper bombs from around her. Her face fixed with no mercy. The surrounding area around her grew dark. The ninja could feel her angry aura and backed away with fear. They attempted to run but before they could, Konan captured them with her paper bombs. They screamed in terror, knowing their life will be over in less than a minute. Konan began to cover them up with her whirling origami paper bombs, suffocating them as much as she could.

Once they were all covered up, she floated them to a nearby cave so the impact of the bomb wouldn't affect the struggling village.

"One day the village will stop crying. That day will be when all of those who make the village cry are dead!"

*BOOM*

* * *

**I hope you liked it! I'll try to post the next chapter as soon as possible since this was kind of short! Tune in next time! ^.^**


	6. Chapter 6

**FINALLY! A long chapter! Lmfao! I really liked this chapter. Like a LOT. o_o I hope you liked it! c:**

**Disclaimer: Naruto DOES NOT belong to me.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Pain panicked.

It's late and everyone is already back at the hideout. Everyone already took a shower and relaxed. Everyone already ate their evening meals and chatted away about their missions.

Everyone but Konan.

Pain was pacing in his room, waiting for Konan to appear at their door. After hours she still hadn't appeared. He tried to take a shower to calm himself down, but he couldn't stop thinking about Konan. He couldn't stop thinking about the fact Konan might not be okay. He tried taking an evening nap but his anxiety wouldn't let him drift off to sleep at all. He just decided to pace in their room, waiting. After awhile he couldn't take it. He just had to ask.

Sprinting, Pain left their shared room and into the living room where everyone else was. Everyone except for Hidan but he was always one to be in his room early after bounty missions. He looked around in panic, still not seeing Konan. He noticed he already grabbed everyone's attention without even saying anything.

"Everybody! Have you seen Ko-?!"

Before Pain could finish, a bloodied up Konan arrived at the front door of the Akatsuki Hide Out. Her left arm resting on her abdomen where she was stabbed. She was breathing heavily as if she was about to pass out at any minute.

"There she is!" Tobi pointed enthusiastically.

Pain couldn't breathe.

"K-Konan!"

Konan ignored the frightful Pain and headed straight to their shared room. Pain immediately tailed her, staying as close to her as possible with his hands on her shoulders. Konan ignored his gestures and enter their room, hoping Pain wouldn't yell at her about how reckless she was.

"Konan are you okay?!"

"I'm fine," Konan noted with an eye roll.

"No you're not! Look at you! What happened?!"

"A group of ninja just attacked children in our village. I took care of them. Don't worry," Konan slowly leaned against the walls, exhaling the trapped air inside of her.

"I knew I should've never let you go alone! It's my fault. COMPLETELY my fault!" Pain sauntered towards Konan hurriedly, but was stopped inches away from her by her free right arm.

"It's not your fault. You SHOULD have let me go alone so you did the right thing. Stop over exaggerating."

"Over exaggerating?! Konan look in the mirror! You're not okay!"

"I'm alive aren't I?"

"BARELY!"

"UGH!" Konan lifted herself from the wall and started to head to the door.

"At least let me wrap you up," Pain alleged, looking around their room for gauze.

"I can wrap myself up."

Before Pain could look back up once he found the gauze, Konan was gone. He lividly threw the gauze on the floor. _Why is Konan acting this way? _He suddenly felt guilty. It was all his fault. He should have assisted Konan. He should have told Konan to be more careful. He should have sent someone to look after Konan. Hell, he should have never even let Konan go in the first place. He sat on the hard floor, completely rejecting his bed or even the nearby chair. He didn't deserve that. He didn't deserve anything. He felt like a failure. He can't protect that one person left that's truly important to him.

_Could he be overexaggerating? _Definitely not! Konan looked like death! Of course, it was his fault. Konan didn't deserve to suffer like that. She didn't deserve any pain that comes her way. He did. He deserved every Pain that came his way. He deserved everything because of all his foolish mistakes. He couldn't protect Yahiko, now he can't protect looked up at the ceiling.

"Yahiko... I'm not the savior of this world. I can't even be the savior of Konan..."

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc ccc

Konan dragged herself down the halls of the hide out, her blooding dripping along the way. She winced in pain, knowing she had to get it wrapped up. The only thing is that, she couldn't do it herself. She immediately stopped in front of Hidan's door involuntarily. It became natural to drop by regularly now. She decided to ask Hidan to wrap her up even though Pain already offered.

*Knock Knock*

Waiting for Hidan to answer the door, she leaned on the door for support. She was in major pain. Pain was right, she should've been more careful. She could admit that at times it hurt her about how much Pain is worrying about her. She does tend to get careless at times.

Her thought was disrupted by the door opening. She fell back, no longer feeling the door behind her. She tried to gain her balance but failed as she fell back. Instead of landing on the floor, she landed in Hidan's arms. Konan stared up at his violet eyes.

Hidan's face reddened as he gazed into Konan's eyes, wondering what she was doing here in the first place. He then looked down and saw Konan's bloody wound. Without a second thought, he instantly let go of Konan and let her body hit the floor.

"Oww! Why'd you let me go?!"

"I just took a fucking shower! Shit, I'm not about to get all dirty again, the fuck I look like?!"

"You know, If I wasn't so injured, I would slap you so hard."

"Shit!" Hidan finally realized that Konan was injured and he helped her up while keeping his distance so he wouldn't get dirty. He slowly led Konan to his bed, loosening his grip every time a whimper came out of Konan's mouth out of pain. He ignored the fact that Konan would get his bed soiled because he had another pair of sheets in his closet.

"Ahh..."

"Sorry, a-are you okay?"

"Yea, I just need you to wrap it up."

"Wrap what up?"

"My wound..."

Hidan laughed, "And get myself dirty!? Plus, in order to do that I have to fucking rinse it out."

Konan grew confused, "Then rinse it out? What's so complicated about that?"

"So... you want me to wash your body?" Hidan blushed at the fact that he would have to strip Konan naked. Perverted images started running through his head. He could feel his figure begin to throb. The heat started to build up but he didn't want this to happen while Konan was here.

"NO! I'll just lift up my shirt and you just rinse it out."

"Oh r-right," Hidan mumbled. All his hopes down.

Konan rolled her eyes and struggled to take off her Akatsuki coat. Once it was off she looked down and noticed the wound was deeper than she thought. _Just her luck._ She slowly raised up her shirt and let it go once it reached the bottom of breasts, making sure it would cover them. She let out a huge breathe, shivering as the cool air blew against her wound.

Hidan quickly got up and headed to the bathroom to get a bucket of water, a rag and some gauze. Before he left the bathroom he looked in the mirror, wondering how he's going to rinse out Konan's wound. He quickly walked out of the bathroom and towards the sweating Konan on his bed. He somehow found it a turn on, but shook it away once he was right next to Konan again. She was laid back on his bed, taking slow and easy breaths. _She was in so much pain._ He dipped the rag inside the bucket and rung it out.

"Uh... I'm not a nurse and I've never really done this befo-"

"Just do it!"

Hidan quickly brought the rag to Konan's wound and gently dabbed it. He made sure to get the blood off from around the wound. He kept his eyes glued to the wound, not looking up, not looking down, not looking anywhere but the wound. He knew that if he looked up, he would end up staring at her breasts. He couldn't even imagine how it would be like to lose Konan's trust. It would be devastating.

Once he noticed the rag was turning red, her dipped it back in the bucket and rinsed it out. After he rung it out he brought it back to her wound and tried to be careful. He wondered if Konan was okay and thought about asking if everything is good. Losing his concentration, he dabbed harder than he intend on the wound.

"OW!"

Hidan jumped at Konan's scream and accidently dropped the rag in Konan's wound."

"OW! HIDAN! HIDAN! AHH!"

Hidan panicked. He didn't know why he attempted to help Konan with her wound in the first place. He hesitated, trying to calm her down her down so he can take it out. Konan was moving around fiercely, blinded by all the pain that the rag was causing.

"HIDAN! GET IT OUT! GET IT OUT!"

Hidan blushed at how dirty it sounded. He got up and tried to hold Konan down so the rag won't go too deep inside of her. He tried to ignore her screams but reddened every time Konan said something that sounded dirty.

"GET IT OUT!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! SOMEONE'S GOING TO THINK WE'RE HAVING SEX!"

"I DON'T CARE! GET IT OUT AND WRAP IT UP ALREADY!"

Hidan cursed inside his head, glad that the door was closed and there would be a chance no one would hear them. He noticed Konan's shirt rise up, revealing her perfect breasts. _Fuck._

"Damn it, Konan!"

Hidan quickly pulled her shirt back over her breasts and tried to control his lust. His figure slowly began to start throbbing after the sight of Konan's feminine body part. He looked back at the wound and using his free hand, he grabbed the rag from inside her wound and quickly took it out. He noticed Konan begin to relax a little, she was still in pain though. Hidan grabbed the bucket and went to his bathroom to retrieve some fresh, cold water. Once he got the water, he came back to Konan and slowly dripped the cold water on her wound.

Konan began to relax, admiring the cold feeling on her wound. Hidan took the gauze and sat Konan up so she could be in a good position for him to efficiently wrap the gauze. He slowly wrapped her wound, circling the gauze around her abdomen. He pulled Konan's shirt back down once he was done, taking a deep breath out of relief. He made his way to the bathroom, putting back everything and rinsing the rag from Konan's blood.

He came back to the room expecting a thank you from Konan, but got a slap instead.

"What the fuck was that for?!"

"You could've KILLED me!"

"I already told you I wasn't fucking good at that shit!"

"Hn! I should've asked Pain to do it instead!"

"Yea, you fucking should've!"

"...But I didn't want him to."

"And why is that?"

Konan sighed, looking down at her now wrapped wound. At least it's wrapped up and she's still _alive._

"Well, because he was acting overprotective again. He was freaking out! I got mad."

Hidan sighed in annoyance, "Honestly Konan, you gotta cut him some fucking slack. I would've freaked out too! You looked half dead."

"Well you didn'-"

"That's not the fucking point."

Konan didn't appreciate Hidan interrupting her but he did have a point. Maybe she was being a little too hard on him. She pouted in defeat and stood up, ignoring the wave of pain that took over her.

"Fine. You're probably right."

Konan started heading out the door, noticing that it was late. She turned around to face Hidan with words in mind to say.

"But if, if he annoys me with his over exaggerations again, I'm coming back here!"

Hidan chuckled and involuntarily winked, "I'll be here."

After Hidan realized what he just did, his face began to redden. He turned around and headed to the closet for some new sheets, trying to hide his red face by being occupied.

"Uhm, okay..."

Hidan relaxed one he heard the door shut.

Konan left.

He took out the dirty sheets and replaced them with the new sheets he took out from his closet. Exhausted, he collapsed on his bed and let out a sigh of relief.

_What a night. _

Hidan then thought about what had just happened. He thought about how Konan trusted him enough to take care of her severe wound. _Hell, she's never coming to him again._ But he didn't really mind, he still liked the fact that she came. He thought about how she lifted her shirt, revealing her wound. He thought about how he carefully dabbed her wound, watching her abdomen rise after each breath she took. He even thought about when he accidentally dropped the rag. He cursed himself for making that dumb mistake. He should've been more careful and Konan was right. He really could have killed her. He wouldn't be able to live with the fact that it would be his fault if she died. Especially when he's been feeling attached to her lately. Images shot around in his head. Images of when Konan was struggling. He couldn't explain how much pain Konan was probably going through. Suddenly he remembered when Konan's shirt raised up.

_Shit._

He could feel his body responding to the image in his head. It was completely unexpected and he couldn't get that image out of his head. It aroused him and he needed to do something about it.

He needed to masturbate.

Hidan first made sure that he would have some privacy. Kakuzu wasn't going to come to the room in another 30 minutes or so. Everyone was either asleep or in the living room. If people are sleep, they wouldn't hear Hidan. Since Hidan's room is a decent distance from the living room, the people there wouldn't hear him either. To make sure, Hidan decided to keep his moans quiet.

He slowly pulled down his pants, revealing his aching figure. The blood was rushing quickly through his man part. He grabbed it and pumped up and down, throwing back his head in response to the pleasure that rushed through him.

"K-Konan... ahh"

ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Konan walked down the halls, wondering if it's a good idea to come back to the room now. She arrived at her door only to see Pain sitting on the floor, motionless. It looked like he's been sitting there for quite some time now. He looked ruined. Konan let out a sigh, maybe she really should cut him some slack. This is only stressing both of them out. She walked towards Pain, sat on the floor and snuggled against him. He didn't respond. He didn't put his arms around her or look at her. He didn't do anything.

"How long have you been sitting here?"

"Ever since you left..."

_He was on the floor this whole time?_

"Why the floor? Why not the bed, or even that chair?"

"Because I don't deserve to sit on the bed or the chair."

Konan could tell Pain was really stressing out. She felt guilty, knowing that if she wouldn't be acting so harsh, he wouldn't be like this. Konan hated seeing Pain like this. Especially when it's mostly her fault.

"Nagato, I'm sorry..."

"No, I'm sorry," Nagato tilted his head to look at Konan, "I'm sorry that I'm hurting you somehow. I really don't mean to. I just... I just care about you so much. I... I don't want to lose you..."

The sadness in Nagato's voice hurt Konan. Nagato really seemed depressed. She didn't know how to tell him that he wasn't going to lose her. She's strong and she could take care of herself.

"Nagato, Stop worrying so much. I'm strong woman. I'm not going anywhere..."

At that, Konan gently placed a kiss on Nagato's lips. Nagato immediately responded, bringing his arms around Konan. He brushed his fingers down Konan's back, glad that she meant what she said. Konan ran her hands through Nagato's hair, bringing her body closer to him. She let out a moan once she felt Nagato's fingers softly stroke her spine, this granted Nagato access to Konan's mouth. Nagato slowly slipped his tongue inside, exploring her mouth passionately. They coiled their tongues together as they met.

Nagato took his tongue out of Konan's mouth, now repeatedly planting kisses on Konan's lips. He didn't want to let go, he wanted to be with Konan forever. Pain brought his hands to Konan's waist, now realizing that her wound was wrapped up. He pulled away to look at her abdomen.

"I see you wrapped yourself up."

Konan hesitated to respond. She knew if she told him Hidan did it, he would most likely freak.

"Uh, yeah..."

Nagato chuckled, "Hmm, how'd you do it? You were never one to nurse yourself."

"Let's not worry about that. It's late and I'm kind of sleepy."

Nagato agreed with Konan, he was kind of sleepy himself. At least it ended in a good way. He now knew that Konan wasn't mad at him and she still feels for him. Maybe he's not a failure after all.

"I Love You, Konan,"

Instead of responding immediately, she slowly laid Nagato on the ground, following after him. She snuggled against Nagato and slowly closed her eyes.

"I Love You Too... Nagato."

Nagato wrapped his arms around Konan, satisfied. He rested his chin on top of Konan's head with a smile.

After a while both of them fell asleep on the floor... together.

* * *

**Long right? ;) Well compared to the previous chapters! o.o So like, don't forget to favorite, follow, and review if you likey! In order for my to write I need inspiration lmfao v.v**

**Have a nice day and tune in next time! ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yay! Another longer than usual chapter o.o Lmfao! I really liked this chapter also because I guess it showed the chillaxed and playful side of the Akatsuki! c: I really hope you enjoy ^.^**

**Disclaimer: Naruto DOES NOT belong to me.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

The sunshine slowly made its way through the blinds of Konan's and Pain's room. Pain could feel the light rays shining on his eyes in his sleep. The darkness of his eyelids lightened up as he started to wake up from his sleep. He slowly woke up, smiling when he saw Konan sleeping peacefully next to him. He noticed that they fell asleep on the floor. It didn't even feel like they were on the floor. They were so comfortable, they probably wouldn't mind if they didn't have a bed.

Pain chuckled at his thoughts. He slowly got up and decided to lay Konan on the bed. He picked her up deliberately bridal-style and placed her on the bed. He gently placed a soft kiss on Konan's forehead and headed to the bathroom to freshen up. This was the first time in a while he's been happy in the morning.

After he brushed his teeth and took a shower, he stepped out of his room and gently shut the door, making sure not to wake Konan up. He walked down the hallways, heading to the living room and kitchen where everyone probably should be. While walking down the hallways, he glanced at every door he passed up. For some reason he stared at Hidan's door longer than all the other doors. He proceeded to walk, turning to face the front once Hidan's door was out of sight. Good thing he did because he would've bumped into Sasori.

"Oh, Good Morning Sasori."

Sasori slowly raised up an eyebrow. Pain was confused about his gesture. All he did was say good morning.

"Hn, You seem happy this morning," the man responded, walking past Pain.

Pain chuckled, "Why yes! I am actually. Also, thank you for returning the 'Good Morning'"

Sasori stopped and turned around to face Pain. It looked like he had something to say. Pain waited for the red-head to say something.

"Is Konan okay?"

Pain grew alert. "Why would you ask that?"

Sasori tsked, "Last night I heard her screaming. I think... She was screaming something about 'get it out' and 'wrap it up' something like that. I couldn't really hear it, it was muffled. But, it was annoying as hell."

"I didn't hear such a thing."

"You're lucky. I couldn't sleep."

"Well, do you know who she was with?"

Sasori shrugged, "I don't know. I think it was coming from Hidan's room... I heard Hidan screaming also I think. He was yelling 'Shut Up'... Stuff like that."

It took a while for Pain to process all the information. He brought his fingers to his chin and rested his elbow on his forearm.

"I'm leaving."

Pain nodded to Sasori to signify that he's aware and continued walking. _What could have they been doing? _His good morning instantly grew troublesome. He loathed the fact that Konan could be hiding things from him. He didn't get it though; last night they were doing just fine. Pain honestly didn't want to stress himself about it this morning. He was having a good one and wanted it to stay a good one. Maybe Sasori misheard? It could be possible. Still, the frown on his face won't turn into a smile. He wasn't satisfied and wanted to confirm what Sasori had told him. Pain decided to ask Konan about it later, not wanting to wake her up.

Once Pain reached the living room and kitchen, he saw the whole crew. Kisame, Deidara, Hidan, and Tobi were in the kitchen, looking like they were trying to prepare breakfast. It didn't look like they were doing well though, they seem to have been struggling. All he could hear were laughs and 'uh ohs' and 'fuck', which was obviously from Hidan. He caught himself staring at Hidan for too long and reverted his attention to the living room. Kakuzu was sitting on the couch counting his money while Zetsu was watering the inside garden they had next to the main entrance. He noticed Itachi wasn't here. He must still be in his room.

Pain decided to take a seat on the couch across Kakuzu, not looking at anything in specific. He remembered how him and Konan used to come to the living room together in the morning and snuggle while everyone watched in disgust, or possible jealousy. He liked to say jealousy because it makes him feel accomplished. He chuckled at his thoughts, grabbing the attention of Kakuzu.

"You seem happy for the first time in a while."

"Yeah, Sasori said the same thing. I guess I'm happy." Pain looked towards the kitchen, "What are they making?"

Kakuzu gave an eye roll, "They're attempting to make pancakes. Overall I think they'll just kill us all from an explosion or food poisoning."

"Haha, I bet not! They'll probably end up making the best pancakes in town."

"HA! You must be bluffing. You're too happy. Is Konan doing good for once or something?"

Pain grew confused to why he would ask that question.

"Well yea. Why would you ask that?"

"Nothing. I heard her wound was pretty bad," Kakuzu counted his last dollar and grew frustrated. He mumbled to himself, "$499.00, I'm missing a dollar!"

Pain ignored Kakuzu's sulking and paid attention to what he had said before.

"_Heard?_ Where'd you _hear_ it from?"

"Hidan told me," Kakuzu looked towards the hallways, noticing Sasori had came back, "Sasori! Have you seen a dollar?"

Sasori ignored Kakuzu, making his way to the couch that was in the middle of the couches that Kakuzu and Pain were sitting on. He picked up the remote and switched it to the movie channel.

"Hn. Fine, ignore me, you ass."

Kakuzu got up in frustration and started checking under the couches.

"Tch," Pain got up and started heading to his shared room with Konan. He figured that she would be awake by now and he was correct. He walked in and saw Konan fixing her hair. It appeared that she already took a shower. She flinched when he noticed that she noticed him. He didn't want to ruin her morning but he just had to ask. He started to calm down once he saw Konan's beautiful smile. That smile immediately brightened up his morning again.

"Good Morning, Nagato!" Konan quickly clipped her origami flower clip into her hair and sauntered towards him to hug him."

"Good Morning, Konan," He hugged Konan back, breathing in her glorious scent.

"I had the best dream!" Konan looked up at Nagato and smiled.

"That's great Konan. I'm glad you did," Pain bent his head down and placed a quick yet gentle kiss on Konan's lips.

Konan happily pulled away and went to her closet to grab her comb to comb her hair out a little more, avoiding her bun on the side of her head so she wouldn't mess it up.

Nagato slowly grew uncomfortable, knowing that what he's about to ask might trigger Konan's anger.

"K-Konan... If you don't mind me asking, what were you doing before you came to the room last night?"

Konan slowly turned to face Pain, confused.

"Walking to the room," Konan laughed at her smart remark.

"Well, of course, but before that."

"Why do you ask?"

"Nothing... Were you with... Hidan?"

Konan instantly stopped what she was doing and stared at Pain. She stared at him like she was caught, but did nothing wrong.

"I might've dropped by or something. No big deal."

Pain raised an eyebrow. He then thought about her wound.

"Was he the one who wrapped up your wound?"

In an instant, Konan grew annoyed.

"Does it matter?"

"I just want to know."

"Well, what if he didn't?"

"I'd do nothing."

"And if he did?"

"Then... I'd still do nothing."

Konan pouted, "Well he didn't." She started to walk out of the room, not wanting to continue this annoying conversation.

"Konan, If he did just tell me! I won't get ma-"

"He didn't, Nagato!"

"But-"

"But nothing!" Konan left the room, leaving Pain in their shared room alone. Her peaceful morning turned around in an instant. Why did he have to do this?

Konan reached the living room and saw the rest of the members relaxing peacefully. She could smell pancakes being made from the kitchen. She looked over to the kitchen and saw Hidan, Tobi, Deidara, and Kisame struggling to make pancakes. She sweat-dropped and made her way to the kitchen to see how they were doing.

"Oi Tobi! Baka! That's not sugar! Un!"

"O-Oops!"

"Aye if you fucking poison us with these pancakes Tobi, I swear to Jashin."

"Hidan you know you're not going to do anything."

"Shut the fuck up, Kisame!"

They all crowded over the pancake batter, adding ingredients one by one. Even though they were insulting each other the whole time, they were happy. It was a peaceful morning this morning and believe it or not, they were getting along.

"Hey guys, how's the pancakes going?"

Hidan, Kisame, Tobi and Deidara turned around when they heard Konan's voice and greeted her with a smile. They turned back around to make they're pancakes. Konan decided to join them. She walked towards the group, standing between Hidan and Tobi. She watched Kisame mixed the batter vigorously. She really hoped that they made this pancakes good. She wasn't about to eat crappy pancakes.

"Are you so sure these pancakes will be good?"

Hidan snickered at her remark, "Hell Yeah! Because we made this shit! It'll be the best fucking thing you've tasted."

Konan giggled at his cocky response. He was always one to make her smile when she was down. He could easily turn her mood around in an instant. That's one reason she's glad they got along better than they were before.

Kisame stopped stirring and placed the wooden spoon in the sink. He came back and smiled.

"It's time to put the batter on the stove!"

Tobi quickly grabbed the batter, "Ok! I'll put it on the stove!"

Deidara protested, "No! Un! I'll put it on the stove!" He quickly grabbed the batter and tugged on it.

"No I'll put it!"

"No! UN! I'll put it!"

They played tug-a-war with the batter, trying to get the batter for themselves. Hidan and Kisame backed away slightly while Konan stood there, trying to calm them down.

"Guys! Stop or you'll-"

They're hold on the batter loosened, causing the batter to fly out of their hands and onto Konan's face and hair.

"...Oops," Tobi and Deidara said in unison.

Konan just stood there. She wasn't really angry, but she wasn't happy either. Let's just say she was more angry than happy. Kisame stared at Konan in sympathy while Hidan tried to hold back his laughter. Deidara brought his finger to her face and wiped some pancake batter off. He licked the batter off his finger with delight.

"These pancakes would've been so good though, un!"

Kisame sighed, "Let's make another batter."

They got out all the ingredients once and again so they could make new batter. Konan just turned around and went to the sink so she could wash the pancake batter off her face and out of her hair. She grew frustrated and turned to the group, suddenly wanting Hidan to come help her.

"Hidan!"

Hidan turned around in response as he finished pouring the sugar in the batter.

"Can you help me get this out?"

Hidan smirked and placed the bag of sugar on the counter. He walked over to Konan, shaking his head.

"What?"

"You should've fucking backed away, Konan."

Konan pouted, "Whatever." She took out a comb from her pocket and handed it to Hidan, "Here, comb this stuff out of my hair."

"Yes, your highness," Hidan playfully responded as he took the comb. He gently combed the pancake batter out of her hair, admiring her purple locks.

Konan giggled at his word usage. _How cute._ She immediately shook the thought out her head.

"Hmm, I think my hair might be longer than yours, Konan."

"Everyone's hair is longer than mine."

"Not Tobi, or Sasori, or Kisame, or Kakuzu, or Zetsu."

"Forget Them."

"Not Pain's."

"So? Pain is... Pain."

"Speaking of Pain, how are things?"

"Ugh, don't get me started."

Hidan grew curious. To be honest, he actually expected something to be wrong. It's been like that for a while now.

"Why? What fucking happened this time?"

"Well, everything was good! Everything was fine. It was a good morning and everything. Pain walked in, smiling. We said our good mornings, hugged, and even kissed. Then all of a sudden he was acting his worried self again. He started asking questions! He was like 'Where were you last night?' and 'Who wrapped up your wound' and 'Did Hidan this, did Hidan that?' Ugh."

"Hmm, did he assume we were having sex?"

Konan blushed slightly, "NO! Gosh... thank god though..."

"Ha, well. I'm surprised because you sure did scream some.. things that could easily be mistaken for something dirty."

"That was because I was in pain and I didn't know what I was saying. Plus, I didn't care!"

"Still, you should've never screamed."

"You should've never dropped the rag in my wound."

"It was an accident."

"Obviously."

"What do you fucking mean by that?"

"I mean what it's supposed to mean. Obviously. Simple!"

Hidan chuckled, "Whatever."

Konan smiled, "I like how when we have an argument, we always smile at the end. When Pain and I get into an argument... we end up mad. No solution at all."

"Things will get better, Konan"

"Ugh, I hope so!"

Konan finished washing the last of the batter off her face. She noticed Hidan was done with her hair and she grew satisfied. She turned around to thank Hidan, taking her comb back from him and washing the batter off.

"Thanks, Hidan."

"Anytime."

When Konan was done, she put her comb back into her pocket and turned to face Hidan. She leaned on the sink, looking up at Hidan.

"So how was your morning?"

"Honestly, it jut fucking started."

"Well duh! I-"

Konan was interrupted by the Kisame, Tobi, and Deidara who turned around to speak to her.

"Hey Konan! Do the pancakes look done?" Kisame asked.

Konan smiled and walked towards them, analyzing the pancakes. Hidan watched Konan, still standing by the sink. She always made him smile. Sometimes he can't acknowledge the fact that he might be falling for her. Maybe he wasn't falling for her. Maybe he's just glad she's his friend. _Yea, that's it._ His train of thought was disrupted by Konan who turned around to ask him a question.

"You want some pancakes, Hidan?"

"Duh," Hidan responded, sitting on table and waiting for his pancakes. Konan dished out some pancakes for Hidan and herself. She went to sit next to Hidan, two plates in her hands. She placed a plate in front of Hidan and one in front of hers.

Hidan stared down at the plate of pancakes, suddenly growing hungry. Before he could pick up his fork, Konan supposed something.

"Hidan, feed me."

"Excuse You?"

Konan giggled, "Feed me!"

"The fuck I look like?!"

"Please? I'm still injured pretty badly," Konan pouted teasingly.

"So? You're not eating with your fucking abdomen are you?"

Konan playfully rolled her eyes. She lit up once she saw Hidan grab her fork, stab a piece of pancake and brought it up.

"Open the fuck up," Hidan pouted sarcastically.

Konan only laughed in response, opening her mouth so Hidan can feed her the pancake. At that moment Pain had walked in, staring at the two in disbelief and anger. Hidan noticed Pain's arrival and immediately dropped the fork once Konan took the pancake into her mouth. Konan didn't know Pain was there so she proceeded to tease Hidan.

"Wow Hidan! That's not how you feed someone. Let me show you."

Clueless, Konan grabbed Hidan's fork and picked up a piece of pancake from it. She slowly brought it up, noticing Hidan was avoiding it. Konan turned her face forward and saw Pain staring at them. Hidan in specific. She immediately turned the fork around and put the pancake in her mouth instead. Pain grew daggers in his eyes, staring down Hidan in anger. Konan felt uncomfortable, she wanted to do something but didn't know what to do.

Deidara decided to offer Pain some pancakes, not really aware of the situation.

"Good morning, Leader! Un! Want some panca-"

Before Deidara could finish, Pain slapped the plate of pancakes out of Deidara's hands. The plate landed on the floor, breaking into pieces. The pancakes landed on the floor after. Tension grew in the air as everyone reverted their attention to them.

"A simple 'No' would have been enough! Un!"

Without a response, Pain angrily marched out of the room.

Everyone was still shocked at Pain's actions. They stared at the hallways Pain was walking in, then they stared at Konan and Hidan. They stared at the hallways once again and back to Konan and Hidan.

Hidan burst into laughter at Pain's sudden outburst while Konan banged her head on the table with annoyance, repeatedly.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Favorite, Follow and Review Maybe? c: I need the inspiration! :-***

**Tune in next time! ;D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Pain didn't get it.

He didn't understand what Konan was hiding from him. Was she hiding something from him? He feels like he's just confusing himself. Oh how he hates life right now.

Pain had just saw a very hurtful sight. What he saw really tore him apart inside. Hidan was feeding Konan pancakes. Konan was laughing. She looked _happy._ He had to admit even he couldn't make Konan happy nowadays. After he fed her, Konan attempted to feed him. Fortunately, she stopped.

Pain thought about something that really made him worried. Maybe Hidan wasn't hurting Konan. Maybe it was the exact opposite.

No.

It couldn't be. Konan was his and only his. Hidan's a man who doesn't care about anything. He's just an insensitive jerk that Pain knew Konan would never fall for. Maybe Hidan threatened Konan to let him feed her or else he'd kill her. He probably threatened her and made her force a smile on her face. Pain immensely liked that idea better.

He was still hurt though. He thought about how he's been noticing Konan hanging with Hidan more often. They've been getting a long quite well. It's ironic that Pain was feeling like this because he would always nag about getting along with the other members for now so they could fulfill their duties. Pain never knew that if she obeyed, he would feel like this.

A horrifying thought hit him, what if it reaches to the point that Konan liked being with Hidan more than she liked being with him? Every time him and Konan would bicker, Konan would always leave him alone, in depression. When he'd go for a walk or even look for her to apologize, he would always see Konan with Hidan.

Pain cursed until his breath, not believing that it's come to this.

_What if Konan didn't trust him anymore?_

He quickly shook the thought from his head, forbidding it. Konan loved him. She even told him that she loved him. She snuggled with him, she kissed him, she stayed by his side.

_What if it was all a lie?_

Pain hated all the questions that would pop into his head. He didn't want to think about the worst things, he wanted to think about the good things. Maybe she was just using him for something. But what would she use him for?

Pain rolled over on his bed, placing his pillow over her face with a sigh. After slapping the pancakes out of Deidara's hand, he marched over to his room to relax on his bed. He hated how there's always a new thing to worry about every morning. It used to be him and Konan who would feed each other. Now she's doing those kind of activities with Hidan. Pain thought about her wound. It used to be him who would tend to Konan's wounds. Now Hidan's tending her wounds.

Pain couldn't take it. He needed someone to talk to. Someone that would at least help him sort through his thoughts. He thought about how he noticed Itachi was the only one who wasn't out of his room yet.

Pain slowly get out of his bed and trudged himself out of his room. It felt like all his energy was drained out of him. Sadness replaced it. He could feel nothing but sadness and regret inside of him. He's been feeling like this a lot more lately. He didn't like it. He didn't like it one bit.

Once Pain finally made it to Itachi's room, he knocked. Hoping Itachi wasn't still sleeping. If Itachi was still sleeping, he'd be surprised because Itachi was always one to wake up early. Hell, he was surprised when he didn't see Itachi in the living room or kitchen.

Pain heard a muffled 'Come In' and slowly opened the door. He saw Itachi sitting on his neatly dress bed. Why was he still in his room?

Itachi looked up at Pain, surprised that his leader would come to his room this morning. He could feel Pain's depressed aura. Something he never really felt from Pain often.

"Is there a problem?" Itachi asked in curiosity.

"Can I talk to you?" Pain requested, closing the door behind him.

Itachi nodded in response, motioning to Kisame's bed for Pain to sit on. Pain sat on Kisam'e bed, letting out a huge breath.

"What would you like to speak about?"

Pain hesitated to ask but he really needed the help.

"You had a lover, right?"

Itachi raised an eyebrow, "Had?"

"Yes, Had. Had as in used to have. Used to have as in you killed her during the Uchiha Mas-"

"I get it."

"Just... making sure."

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, because I need some help. Advice, I guess."

"Konan?"

"Yeah... Konan," Pain's depression deepened as his lover was being mentioned. He thought about what she could be doing now. _Possibly feeding Hidan and laughing happily._

"Is she alright? I heard screamin-"

"Yeah, Yeah, You heard screaming from Hidan's room. 'Get it Out,' 'Wrap it Up,' stuff like that. I heard it from Sasori."

"Yeah..."

Pain brought his hands to his face in frustration. He didn't know what to do.

"I'm just... I don't know what to do."

"What exactly is the problem?"

Honestly, Pain didn't know. Everything was the problem. There wasn't an exact problem. He thought about what worried him the most.

"Well... Lately, I feel like I'm losing Konan."

"How so?"

"It's like I upset her easily nowadays. I don't think she trusts me. I feel like she's hiding stuff from me. Plus she's been more involved with Hidan than me and it worries me. What do I do?"

Itachi analyzed what Pain had just said. He tried to come up with an effective conclusion, using his experience with his past lover to help him. Unfortunately, he couldn't come up with anything.

"What do you think is going on yourself?"

Pain thought about Itachi's question. He actually never really thought a lot about what might be was going on. There was the thought that Konan might not love him anymore. The thought that Konan never enjoyed his company anymore. There was also the thought that she might be cheating on him.

"I don't know, I feel as if... We're started to fade apart..."

"Is there anything in specific that Konan would always get mad about?"

An idea struck Pain, "Well, she would always say I worry too much."

Itachi came up with a conclusion in an instant, "Well then, that's probably why."

"What do you mean?"

"Women tend to feel distrusted when their men worry about them so much."

"Why? Shouldn't they be happy that they're lovers care?"

"Frankly, it's the exact opposite. There is such thing as worrying too much. When you worry too much, they tend to believe that you don't trust them enough for them to be on their own. They believe your just 'treating them like a child.' It's fanatical, but rather true. "

Pain was shocked at Itachi's conclusion. He began to doubt it. How could Itachi be so sure? Shouldn't they appreciate that women's lovers want them to be safe?

"How can you be so sure though, Itachi?"

"Like you said, I had a lover. I've experienced this with her and learned to loosen up a little. I began to trust her more and let her do things on her own. At the end we were both content."

"Well, How do you know Kon-"

"Konan has seemed down lately, I've noticed. I've witnessed one of you guy's arguments. It always involved how you were being so overprotective. That's probably the problem."

"If I'm not protective then-"

"I said overprotective. There's no problem with being protective in general. You should loosen up. Trust Konan more often and stop acting more like a parent. Then, whatever happens, happens. To god let it be."

"I AM God. I won't let anything hurtful, be."

Itachi rolled his eyes, "As you are my leader, to I am a lower, I would like to help you out and say you are not god. You only claim to be god because you think you know everything that's right and everything that's wrong while in reality, you don't."

Pain grew annoyed, curse Itachi and his true logic. For once, he was defenseless. He knew all the things Itachi said was true. He couldn't deny it or come up with something smart to say.

"Well... What should I do? I don't want to lose her..."

"The best you could do was trust her more. If she wants to do something and if she wants to go somewhere, let her be. It's all on her if she decides to take advantage of your trust and mess things up. It's hard in the beginning, I know, but you just have to learn. Once you do, she'll feel like you finally understand and things will be better. If she takes advantage of your trust and does something that'll affect the relationship, then that's her fault. Not yours. She'd feel guilty at end, believe me. If things just plain don't work out, then it wasn't meant to be."

Pain processed what Itachi said. Itachi was right. He never thought about it that way. That was the last thing that would've ever even crossed his mind.

"...Your right. Thanks, Itachi."

Itachi nodded in response.

"You know Itachi, you're a kind-hearted man."

"I know."

Pain was baffled, "Not even a 'Thank You'?"

"You stated a statement. No need to say thank you. It's like saying your hair is orange. You wouldn't say 'Thank you,' you would say 'I know.'"

Pain chuckled at Itachi's reasoning. He's quite an interesting guy. He wondered if Itachi was happy. He was always a quiet guy. He didn't quarrel often and he always seemed focused on something. Considering Itachi's background, things must be tough for him.

It had been silent for too long now and things were getting awkward. Pain decided to say the next that came to mind.

"Do you miss her?"

Itachi was shocked at his question. He know exactly who Pain was talking about. He couldn't think of a response. His face remained emotionless as if he had never heard the question. Itachi slowly got up off of his bed and started walking to the door.

"Do I miss who?"

"Your lover..."

Itachi slowly closed his eyes, "She was never my main priority in life."

"Oh..."

Itachi sighed and opened the door, "I'm going to the living room, would you like to come with?"

Pain stood up in agreement, walking behind Itachi. He then changed his mind and decided to go out for a walk instead. He didn't really feel like facing the rest of the members. After they saw his outburst, he really didn't feel like dealing with stares.

"I'm going to just take a walk instead."

Once they reached the living room, Kisame offered Itachi some pancakes. Itachi walked over to the kitchen to claim his pancakes.

Pain avoiding eye contact with all the members and walked straight out of the main entrance.

Konan watched Pain as he left, knowing he was probably still mad. She decided to follow him. She thought maybe he was going for a walk. _That's probably it._ Konan got up and put her dish in the sink. She quickly washed her hands and headed out the door after Pain, saying her goodbyes to the rest of the members. Konan made sure he wouldn't know she was following him. She slowly followed him from a distance, wondering where he would go.


	9. Chapter 9

**OMG! Another chapter it is! Lmfao I actually LOVE This chapter! xD. I hope you guys loved it too! :33 Thanks so much for all your supports ;D**

**You know the deal.**

**Black Zetsu: Bold Letters**

**White Zetsu: Regular Letters**

**Disclaimer: Naruto DOES NOT belong to me.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Konan shuffled through the thick, beautiful forest. She had lost trail of Nagato and was now looking for where he could've possibly went. She was following him just fine before he decided to jump in the air, increasing his speed. Konan sadly couldn't catch up. Plus, she got distracted by a nearby butterfly that was stuck in a spider web. Being the kind girl she is, Konan decided to take a moment and help it out before it would be wrapped up defenselessly by a hungry spider and eaten.

Konan looked through the forest, hoping she wasn't too far from Nagato. Nagato tends to move fast, even when he wasn't in a hurry which truly surprised her in many ways. She jumped on the trees and looked through the branches, making sure to scan the whole area before moving forward. Nagato could be anywhere and she didn't want to miss him because she didn't check well enough. Konan felt like she lost him, she wanted to just sit down and enjoy the morning weather. She started to grow tired of searching.

Konan jumped back onto the ground and walked slowly, breathing in the fresh air. She stopped focusing on finding Nagato and kept walking; thinking about how this morning turns from good to bad to good again in a little amount of time. Nagato did cast that effect sometimes.

Konan was relieved once she finally caught sight of Nagato. He was sitting near a pond, skipping rocks into the large lake. He seemed to have been deep in thought. Konan didn't want to disturb, but at the same time, she wanted to sit next to him. She then remembered why Nagato was here in the first place.

She made him mad.

Flashbacks of this morning popped into Konan's head. Of course Nagato would be mad. She could only imagine how she would feel like if she walked in on Nagato and some other girl being flirty together.

Konan slowly walked towards Nagato but stopped a decent distance away from him so he wouldn't feel her presence. Sadly, he did. She could tell because his grip on the rock tightened, his throws growing more intense. Konan felt a wave of guilt. She honestly didn't mean to hurt Nagato like this. There was no signs that Nagato would turn around to look at her so Konan decided to speak.

"A-are you... mad?"

There was no response from Nagato. He jut continued to throw the rocks into the beautiful, peaceful, clear lake, watching the rock skip before it sank into the lake. Konan watched his movements until one of the rocks immediately sunk into the lake, instead of skipping on it. She could feel Nagato getting ready to respond.

"I just want to know the truth."

Konan sighed. She walked towards Nagato and sat beside him; getting comfortable before she reveals everything she needs to reveal.

"Fine, you want the truth? The truth is nothing's going on. Yeah, Hidan did wrap up the wound but it was only because I realized I couldn't do it myself and he was the closest one to me. After he wrapped it up I immediately left and came back to you. About this morning, it was nothing. I was just playing around. Nagato I would never hurt you like that."

Konan waited for his response. She watched as he slowly picked up another rock and threw it into the lake. The rock, as predicted, skipped on the lake before sinking. Konan slowly sighed and wrapped her arms around Nagato.

"Nagato, please don't be mad. It's a wonderful morning and I don't want it to be ruined."

Nagato still didn't respond. He just continued skipping rocks on the lake. Konan waited patiently, knowing that Nagato wouldn't stay silent forever.

It's been a minute and Nagato still hasn't replied.

"Nagato, really? I tell you what you want to hear and now you're not responding?"

Konan noticed Nagato still wouldn't respond. She tried to think of ways to get him to respond. She then thought about her childhood and remembered that Nagato was ticklish. A smirk took over Konan's lips and she brought her hands down to Nagato's abdomen. She slowly started to tickle Nagato and watched him jump.

"Konan!"

Konan continued tickling Nagato, only faster. It was hilarious watching him squirm.

"Konan, stop being immature!"

"Hahaha!" Konan threw her head back in laughter, "I'm only doing this so you would talk to me!"

"F-Fine!"

Konan stopped tickling Nagato and watched and Nagato repositioned himself. She saw his face suddenly fall. Why was he still sad?

"Naga-"

"Will I ever lose you?"

Konan was shocked at his question, "Of course you won't! Will I ever lose... you?"

"No, but what if you do?"

"I wouldn't be able to live with myself because I love you too much to live on, knowing you're not here beside me."

A smile slowly crept on Nagato's face, "Neither would I..."

Konan smiled, "That's really good to hear."

Konan planted a kiss on Nagato's cheek and slowly got up. She took Nagato's hand and helped him up. She noticed how beautiful the weather was while she was following Nagato and wanted to continue walking around outside. She wanted to continue with Nagato. The person that would make her mad sometimes, but someone she just couldn't live without.

"Come on! Let's go take a walk. The morning weather is beautiful."

Nagato agreed, standing up to walk with Konan. He wrapped his arms around Konan from behind and rested his chin on her shoulder. He breathed in her morning scent; she smelled like fresh air and roses. Memories of their childhood began to pop through Nagato's head as he smiled as each memory came and went. They had been through so much during their childhood and he's honestly surprised he's still standing. Konan was one of the reasons he was alive today. He would've died on the rainy streets of The Rain Village if Konan would've never found him and offered him some fresh bread. He was nearly about to pass out due to hunger but thankfully, Konan was there. Konan was there for everything. So was Yahiko, but he didn't want to go all the way back. Thinking about that makes him feel guilty inside. He would always think of the ways we could save Konan and Yahiko without anyone being killed. Overall, he was just grateful Konan was still here.

"I don't know what I would do without you."

"Let's not think about that," Konan chuckled as they both took a stroll in the beautiful weather.

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

The Akatsuki members, except for Pain and Konan, were still in the living room and kitchen, enjoying the last hours of their morning.

"Ahh," Kisame sighed satisfyingly as he put his dirty dish that was once holding pancakes in the sink. He stared at the sink that was filled with dishes and turned to the rest of his teammates.

"Whose supposed to wash dishes this morning?"

Kakuzu shifted his head towards Hidan, "Hidan."

"The fuck I look like?!"

"Someone who will get his head cut off, sewed back on, then cut off again if you don't wash the dishes."

Hidan angrily got up from where he was sitting. He was still sitting next to the spot Konan was sitting before she left to chase after Pain. Hidan lazily made his way to the sink and started the water. He noticed Itachi was still eating and he gave a dramatic sigh.

"Itachi how LONG does it take you to fucking eat?!"

Hidan marched over to where Itachi was sitting and before Itachi could take another bite of his pancake, Hidan quickly snatched it out of his hands.

Itachi didn't do anything. He just continued to sit there and stare at Hidan, "I wasn't hungry anyway."

"Oh yea? Well fuck you!"

Hidan tossed the pancakes in the trash and put the dish in the sink. He took the sponge and put soap on it, soaked it, then started washing the dishes. He immediately grew bored, hoping someone would start a group conversation.

"So, Pain this morning, huh?" Kisame announced, letting out a slight chuckle.

"Un, no kidding! He didn't have to slap this out of my hand," Deidara sulked. He was still on the floor sweeping the broken glass plate that landed on the floor earlier.

"He was mad..." Sasori jumped in, keeping his eyes glued to the television screen.

"Pain's always fucking mad. He's mad because he's always in pain. He can't stop himself from being in pain. He always gets everyone in pain. He spreads the fucking pain. Man, fuck Pain," Hidan babbled while scrubbing the dishes one by one.

"It was weird though. He was happy this morning," Kakuzu added while counting his money.

Zetsu decided to chip in as he put down the watering bucket and turned towards his group members from the garden near the entrance.

"**I think it's Hidan's fault**, he only got mad when he saw him and Konan together like that, **I would be mad too!**"

Hidan looked up and gave Zetsu a glare, "So you're blaming this on ME?"

**"Sorta."**

"Listen you fucking little pla-"

"Pain likes Konan. Hidan likes Konan. Konan like, who? Pain or Hidan?" Tobi analyzed as he brought his hands to his chin.

"I don't fucking like Konan! Who said?!"

"Jeez, I was just kidding, Hidan."

"All of you probably don't understand what Pain is going through because you don't know how it feels like to have a girlfriend."

Everyone was silenced by Itachi's words. They all turned to face Itachi, shocked at the remark that came out of Itachi's mouth.

"What's that supposed to mean, un?"

"There's no other meaning to what I just said," Itachi said frustratingly, regretting the fact that he joined the unimportant conversation.

"So you're saying we're lonely fucks?"

"No, Hidan."

"Just because YOU HAD a girlfriend, doesn't mean ANYTHING!" Tobi sulked.

"I never said anything about my past girlfriend!"

"Well you didn't have to," Zetsu also sulked as he continued to water his plants.

"You guys are being ridiculous."

"No we're not. You are," Kisame sulked on the sofa, suddenly wishing he had a girlfriend.

"Can you people extract me from this dumb conversation?"

"You should've never inserted yourself in the fucking first place," Hidan mumbled as he placed the last dishes on the drying rack and immediately headed out the door.

"Where are you going?" Kakuzu asked as he looked from his money to Hidan.

"To look for a fucking sacrifice!"

Hidan slammed the door behind him, leaving Itachi alone with the sulking group members. They all seemed to be in their own thoughts, probably wondering how it's like to have a girlfriend. Itachi sighed, hoping they would stay silent for the rest of this peaceful morning.

"Itachi?"

"Yes, Sasori?"

"How does it feel to have a girlfriend?"

Everyone looked at Itachi, waiting hopefully for a response as Itachi cursed under his breath, wishing he should've stayed quiet.

* * *

**Hoped you liked it! Tune in next time for chapter 10! Favorite, Follow and Review Maybe?(:**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: In case you guys were confused, when I use Nagato I still mean Pain. It's just better to say Nagato instead of Pain around Konan because they're really close to each other. Nagato is still using Yahiko's body. I know you're probably wondering, shouldn't Konan be sad by seeing Yahiko's body? In this story, No. This is because she only sees Yahiko as a person with soft brown eyes. She doesn't see him as Yahiko with all the piercing and the rinnegan.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto DOES NOT belong to me.**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

"Will you be my sacrificial pawn today my little fucker!? Hahahaha!"

Hidan licked his triple-bladed scythe slowly, taking in his sacrifice's blood. He let the blood run through him as he laughed evilly. He could feel his sacrifice trembling with fear, like he knew he was going to die. He was just a fragile being of about twenty-eight. He had short black helmet hair along with sea green eyes. His tanned skin growing pale each minute.

Hidan stood on top of the Symbol Of Jashin that he drew on the ground with his enemy's blood, using his foot. His body slowly turning black and white, making exquisite patterns all over his body. Hidan gave his sacrifice an lustful, evil glare. He loved this feeling. The feeling of sacrificing people and committing to Jashin. It brings such an adrenaline rush that makes him feel undefeated. That makes him feel immortal.

Hidan slowly took out his Retractable Spear and licked it. His sacrifice trembling on the ground. He slowly backed up in fear, wondering what will happen next. Hidan eyed his sacrifice, getting ready to kill the frightful gentleman.

"Do you know what I mean by sacrifice?" Hidan asked curiously.

The sacrifice slowly shook his head, hoping that he wouldn't get killed after all.

"Do you know who Jashin is?"

The sacrifice slowly began to stand up, shaking his head once again.

Hidan cursed under his breath disapprovingly. He grasped his spear and stabbed himself on his thigh, taking in the pain as he sighed in amusement. The sacrifice grew confused once he felt a sharp pain where his enemy had stabbed himself. He screamed in agony and fell to the ground, bringing his hands to his thigh.

Hidan looked at his enemy, enjoying the pain he's bringing to the sacrifice. He also loved the pain that went through him. It was like a feeling of ecstasy, sheering pain from the wounds he creates in his body. Luckily, he heals quickly without any scaring. That's one thing he's grateful for.

Hidan shook his thoughts away, now focusing on his sacrifice.

"Little fucker, I'm going to tell you who Jashin is. Jashin is god."

The sacrifice didn't seem like he was paying attention. Hidan grew frustrated, he slowly extracted the spear from his thigh and stabbed himself in the shoulder. He watched as the sacrifice yelped in pain, bringing his free arm to his shoulder.

"Pay attention if you don't want to fucking die as soon as I planned. Better not fucking disrespect me you piece of shit! Jashin is the person everyone should follow. Jashin is god. Jashin grants immortality. Ja-"

Hidan was disrupted by the injured figure who got up from the ground and try to run away. Hidan only cursed under his breath, watching his sacrifice attempt to run away. There was no point really, they were still connected and no matter what, Hidan could kill him. The only thing is that he can't move from the Symbol Of Jashin or they'll be disconnected. His sacrifice was limping, trying his best to get away from Hidan but no, Hidan will not allow that. He's been thirsting to sacrifice someone for so long. He's been going through a lot and he needed to do something that makes him feel invincible.

Hidan took his spear and stabbed himself on the other thigh; this prevented his sacrifice from running any further. The sacrifice stumbled from the ache and was unable to move again after landing on the ground. Hidan watched him from a distance suddenly feeling down. His sacrifice wasn't much fun. Normally he would be hyped up and ready to bring an end to someone's life. He would laugh and scream random curse words, fighting for his life, getting his adrenaline pumping. Hidan tsked at the fact that he couldn't experience that. He looked low at his sacrifice.

"What's your name?" Hidan called from a distance.

The sacrifice looked up helplessly, "H-H-Hiyoshi..."

"Well Hiyoshi, you're a fucking disgrace to Jashin."

And at that, Hidan ended Hiyoshi's life after a stab through the heart. Hidan moaned at the pain that seared through his body. The delightful feeling that would feel like hell to anyone else, especially to the now dead Hiyoshi.

Hidan slowly laid himself on the ground, tilting his head towards the sky as he closed his eyes. He began to pray to Jashin, hoping that he would have a better kill next time. Then Hidan prayed for something else he has never prayed for before. Jashin is one to pray for about killing and destruction. Hidan was kind of embarrassed when he decided to pray for something else.

"_Jashin...I know this is not one will fucking pray to you for. I don't know. But I just decided to give it a shot. You are a type of god and normally people always fucking pray about shit they want to come true or shit they're struggling with. They pray to Jesus or Buddha or all those other wannabe gods. I know you'll look down on me after this but it's worth a fucking try._"

Hidan fidgeted, feeling quite uncomfortable on what he's about to say.

_"There's this... girl that I've been attracted to lately. I don't know what to do though. Shit's complicated and she has a fucking overprotective ass boyfriend who wouldn't let her do what she fucking wants. The thing is that I'm not really good with all this feeling type shit. Hell, I don't even know if I like the bitch. I'm just asking if you could help out a bit."_

Hidan stayed silent, ignorantly waiting for a response that he will never hear.

_"No? Okay, fuck it. It's dumb anyway. I know. I should've never asked. Fuck everything. Bye. Please give me a better kill next time. A-fucking-men."_

Hidan took the spear out from his chest and quickly sat up. He dreaded the moment he just had and wished he could take it back. Hidan noticed his body had turned back to his normal skin tone and sighed as he turned his head towards his dead sacrifice. _What a disgrace._ He stood up and walked towards his sacrifice, carelessly kicking his skull.

"Eh, I guess I can fucking give this piece of shit to Zetsu. He's enjoy that a hell lot."

Hidan grabbed Hiyoshi by the back of his collar and lifted him up. He swung Hiyoshi behind his back and kept his grasps as he held him, Hiyoshi's body hanging from his hand behind his back. Hidan began to walk back to the hideout, thoughts of Konan began to lurk through his mind. If only he knew what exactly was going on and how to deal with this.

Hidan cursed under his breath, absolutely hating the situation he was in.

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Konan walked beside Nagato, leaning on his side in happiness. Their walk was quite relaxing and they started to head back to the hideout. Morning was passing by and the day was about to officially start. They had to assign missions and do all the other stressful things they need to do to keep the organization running. The walk through the calming morning atmosphere was all they needed to get them ready for the day.

Konan looked up at Nagato with a smile, realizing how happy Nagato was in contrast to what he was feeling before.

"Wasn't that suck a peaceful walk, Nagato?"

Nagato looked down blissfully, gazing into Konan's amber eyes.

"Of course it was."

They shared a quick content kiss then continued their walk back to the hideout together. Nagato knew there wasn't anyone around, so he attempted to grab a hold of Konan's hand. He let his right hand brush against Konan's left one. He slowly took Konan's hand in his and felt Konan grasp his own hand as well. Nagato grew satisfied, now truly enjoying their walk back to the hideout together.

"I really don't feel like going back," Konan announced, wishing she could just be free for today.

"Well, we have to. We have a lot of work to do today," Nagato chuckled.

Konan playfully pouted, "I wish work didn't exist."

"That's the only way we can grant world peace though."

"I wish world peace just came in a silver platter."

"Sadly, that will never happen."

"What if it will?"

"I wish..."

"...So do I..."

They shared a quiet moment, hoping for world peace. That was their main goal from the beginning as little kids. They wanted the fighting to end, the innocent people to stop being killed, and for everyone to get along respectfully. The day has yet to come but they are hoping that one day it will. They can almost be sure of it if they work hard, survive, and live on Yahiko's dream. As kids, Yahiko's dream immediatly became their dream. Ever since, they've never really had any other dreams.

"I wonder why people hate each other in the first place," Konan speculated, "I wonder why they always try to solve it with war, killing, destruction. It's absurd."

Nagato agreed but he had a good idea to that reason, "It's just how human's were made. Bless those who are able to get along."

"Right? But I guess it was my motivation to get stronger and put a stop to it."

"It was our motivation to get stronger and put a stop to it. All three of us..." Nagato corrected Konan.

"Yeah... I miss those days though. I remember how we were just hopeless orphans. Thank god for Jiraiya. If it wasn't for him, I don't know where we would be."

"Jiraiya abandoned us."

Konan frowned, "No he didn't. He had to take his leave and fulfill his own duties. Can't you be grateful that he even helped in the first place? Even his comrades were against it. He still helped us get stronger. He helped us find our inner ninja. He's the reason why we're still alive and not dead. He's the reason we're living longer than we would have if he never helped us in the first place. We would've just ended up like one of those helpless innocent children who would die in war."

Nagato hesitated, "I-I was just kidding. Calm down..."

"I am calm," Konan pouted.

Nagato knew everything Konan said was true. He truly admired Jiraiya. Jiraiya helped him find himself and helped him find the meaning to his life. He was the reason he knew what his desires were in life. Jiraiya helped him think things out and become successful.

Nagato shifted his attention to the pouting Konan. He didn't want to start an argument, especially when they were having a peaceful moment. He shoved all the stressful thoughts out of his head and smiled.

"I love you, Konan."

Konan didn't expect to hear that from Nagato after what they just discussed. She noticed he was smiling so he probably just forgot about it. Konan giggled.

"You know I love you too, Nagato."

They snuggled against each other as they walked passively. It was quiet, but not in an awkward way. It was quiet in a perfect way.

Sadly the silence was disrupted by footsteps from a distance that seemed to be going the same way they were going. Konan and Nagato grew alert, making sure not to let their guard down knowing it could be an enemy. They kept their pace and continued walking their own path, ready to attack if they have to.

Once the footsteps appeared to be closer they made sure that their kunai were ready to be whipped out.

Nagato and Konan stayed calm, keeping their path. They really didn't want to attack or get involved in a fight so they hoped the unknown being would just keep his path also.

They were separated by trees and the separation was going to end. After the separation ends the two paths would merge and they will know who it is that's edging closer to them.

The adrenaline in Nagato and Konan began to rise as they got closer and closer. Once the walkways merged, they quickly turned their heads to the other side of them, only to sigh in relief.

"It's just Hidan," Konan mumbled softly.

Hidan turned around and noticed the couple heading the same direction and he was. They seemed to be heading back to the hideout knowing that the day is about to start and today would be a normally busy day.

"You guys seem pretty fucking happy this morning, Konan... Leader." Hidan alleged as he paced himself to math Konan's and Nagato's.

"Of course! It's a wonderful morning," Konan smiled as she turned to face Hidan, noticing Nagato still hadn't said a word.

Nagato avoided making eye contact with Hidan, keeping his head facing forward. Hidan felt a little disrespected. He at least expected a reply. He felt ignored. Hidan was already havign a stressful morning and he felt like doing something that would amuse him.

"Well, you know what didn't have a good morning? The plate that you slapped down to the ground, Leader. It seemed pretty fucking crushed."

Hidan laughed as his pun while Konan jumped in fright. She could feel Nagato's aura begin to bubble up in anger. Was Hidan really trying to go that way? _How immature._ It was a good morning already and she didn't want anything bad to happen during this wonderful morning. She tilted her head slightly and gave daggers to Hidan but it seemed like he was ignoring her. It also seemed like he was about to say something else.

"You know what DID have a good morning? That fork I used to feed Konan. It se-"

At those words Nagato stormed off in anger. You could hear his footsteps from a distance. Konan began to bubble up in anger also, suddenly hating Hidan for what he did. She abruptly turned to face Hidan and gave him a fuming look.

"REALLY?!"

Konan chased after Nagato, hoping that she would atleast calm him down. Hidan only followed them from a distance, watching them bicker and argue about what had just happened. Even though Konan might hate him right now, she'll get over it. This entertained Hidan as he gave a wide smirk.

"That guy has some serious issues," Hidan thought to himself.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Tune in next time! ^.^ Favorite, Follow and Review Maybe?(:**


	11. Chapter 11

**AHH FINALLY I UPLOADED A CHAPTER! I know this is late and all but like I haven't updated in a while now lmfao. It took longer than usual because i've been busy. I just started school, I have sports and is having some boyfriend problems like ugh. LMFAO anyway I was so motivated and pleased with the private messages and reviews and favorites and follows that I decided to take a deep breath and write this chapter c: I really hope you like it! Like I really REALLY hope you like it! c:**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

"Nagato!"

Konan was still chasing after Pain after the moment they shared with Hidan. They had finally made their way to the hideout as Pain slammed the door open, receiving stares from the rest of the Akatsuki members. He ignored them and head straight to his room, with Konan tailing him desperately. She cursed under her breath. _Why did Hidan have to be such an ass? _

By the time Pain and Konan were at their rooms, Hidan walked into the hideout. The members stared at Hidan, then stared at the dead man he was holding. Hidan forgot he had brought Hiyoshi home but remembered once he realized what they were glaring at.

"Oh, I brought this piece of shit for you, Zetsu," Hidan carelessly threw the man towards Zetsu, who caught it eagerly.

"Thanks," Zetsu responded as he made his way to his room.

The rest of the members were still curious as to why Pain was angry. Well, he was angry early that morning also but they thought Pain would've gotten over it by now.

"What's wrong with Konan and Leader, Un?" Deidara asked curiously, shifted his gaze from the hall that Pain and Konan rushed straight through, to Hidan.

"How the fuck should I know?"

Hidan sauntered to his room, hoping for a little bit of rest before he gets assigned any missions. He could hear Pain and Konan arguing about what had just happened. Hidan thought it was idiotic since it wasn't a big deal. He was only playing around and didn't know Pain what blow up like that. Well he did, but whatever. He still thought it was funny. A good laugh to start off the day. Yet, he sort of disliked the fact he made Konan mad. It just hit him that he brought trouble to the person he cares about. He's not sure if he cares about her like that but it kind of feels like he does. Overall, how should he know? He wasn't really good with stuff and things backfired when he tried to ask the great Jashin for help. Oh how an embarrassing moment that was. _'I like this girl..' _He regrets everything he said. How degrading from Jashin.

Hidan walked into his room and collapsed on his bed. _What a morning._ He could still hear the couple bickering. He couldn't fully understand what they were saying since it was muffled due to his bedroom walls. Other than the arguing, he could hear Zetsu munching on his human sacrifice next door. Hidan moaned, the thought of cannibalism disgusted him. He loves to kill but he wouldn't want to eat humans. He brought his pillow and bent it so it would cover both his ears.

"Disgusting ass, plant-looking ass bitch," Hidan mumbled.

Hidan noticed that Konan and Pain began to calm down. _About time._ The noise level lowered and it seemed they probably made up by now. It's been like that for a while so Hidan was a little used to it. But overall he was happy it was over for the morning. At least, that what he thought.

* * *

"You should know Hidan by now, Nagato! Hidan's Hidan."

"Why would he say that?! How immature."

"It was immature for you to just march away like that instead of standing your ground," Konan said as she crossed her arms. She feels like she put up a good argument. She still hoped that it would be over. Not too long ago it was a blissful morning.

"Did you not hear what that foolish child said to me?!"

"Well yea, but you should know he's always like that. Sort of, but you're his leader! You shouldn't even be making a huge deal."

Nagato grew daggers, "Are you defending him?"

Konan hesitated, " Of course not! I'm mad at what he said too but I'm not furious. Let it go, Nagato."

Nagato only sighed in response. He made his way to his bed, suffering from a mild headache. Konan only watched him, wondering what he's going to say next. Nagato got settled in his bed, sitting up as he leaned his head on the cushioned bed platform.

"Fine. I'll let it go."

Konan gave a smile of relief. Finally, Nagato decides to just let something go. He really needed him to do that more often. Konan now found the need to go to Hidan but she knew Nagato wouldn't approve. She decided to not tell Nagato where exactly she's going but just tell him she's going somewhere. After their argument, she needed to get things straight.

Konan slowly began to back away, growing nervous.

"Uhm, I'm going to go somewhere real quick..."

Nagato felt a surge of worry flow through his body. A bunch of questions started to pop up in his head, trying to come out through his mouth. _Where are you going? Why are you going there? Do you have anything to do? Why don't you want to stay here with me? Are you trying to abandon me and the Akatsuki? Are you being threatened to go there? Are you going to anyone? Who are you going to? Is it... Hidan?_ Nagato quickly shook them out of his head. We didn't want to start things and bombard Konan with questions. She hates it when he asks all these questions but sometimes he couldn't help it. He suddenly remembered what Itachi had said to him.

_"The best you could do was trust her more. If she wants to do something and if she wants to go somewhere, let her be. It's all on her if she decides to take advantage of your trust and mess things up. It's hard in the beginning, I know, but you just have to learn. Once you do, she'll feel like you finally understand and things will be better. If she takes advantage of your trust and does something that'll affect the relationship, then that's her fault. Not yours. She'd feel guilty at end, believe me. If things just plain don't work out, then it wasn't meant to be."_

Nagato sighed. It hurt him to do this but he had to. For the love of Konan.

"Okay..."

Konan grew wide eyed. She wasn't expecting that response from Nagato. She was expecting something else like, _'Where are you going'_ or something like that. She assumed she heard Nagato wrong and turned towards Nagato.

"What did you say...?"

"I said okay."

Konan grew shocked. Did Nagato just say 'okay?' Did he just simply accept what she said and let her go? She honestly couldn't believe. She just had to be sure.

"You're not going to ask a bunch of questions?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because... I trust you..."

Konan was still stunned. She definitely wasn't expecting this at all. It's to the point she didn't know what to say.

"O-Okay..."

At that, Konan quickly walked out. She felt like she was in a completely different universe. Something wasn't right.

Nagato just sat on his bed, watching Konan walk out of their room. He took a huge gulp. His throat was very dry. It was so hard to just let her go like that. He wanted to know where she was going but he wanted her to know that he trust her. _Or does he? _

Nagato resumed to staring at the door. Oh how he wished Konan was here right now.

* * *

Hidan laid on his bed lazily, not knowing what to do considering the fact he hasn't been assigned a mission yet. He just wanted to get the stupid bounty mission already so he can leave the hideout and get it done. Hidan had no idea what to do and he was feeling quite bored. He suddenly began to think about what happened this morning. He chuckled. He still found it funny how he made his leader mad. He will always laugh at that even after a year.

Hidan's thoughts were interrupted by a bang on his door. He grunted while slowly trying to get up, wondering who could be at the door at the moment. Once he opened the door all he could feel was a slap to the face. He brought his hands to his now reddened cheek and looked at the furious Konan.

"What the fuck was that for?"

"You know what that was for!"

"No, I don't."

Konan walked in uninvited and turned to face Hidan, crossing her arms in frustration.

"' You know what DID have a good morning? That fork I used to feed Konan.'"

Hidan laughed at his words. Like he said, he would always laugh at that. He stopped once he noticed how serious Konan was.

"It was a joke!"

"Why would you SAY that?"

"Hell, if I know."

Konan's anger grew.

"Pain and I were having a nice and peaceful morning! We made up, walked and talked and even ki-"

"Kissed, yeah yeah yeah," Hidan said annoyingly. He hated the thought of his 'crush' and his leader kissing. Was Konan really his crush? He didn't even know. It was like him to be ignorant about these sorts of things. Hidan just stared at Konan, noticing she was staring hard back at him.

"What the fuck are you looking at?"

"Answer me. Why would you SAY that?! You know how Pain is! I always have to deal with that!"

"Really?" Hidan asked rhetorically.

"Well actually... I didn't have to deal with it recently. For some reason... when I was coming over here... he let me go."

"What do you mean?" Hidan asked confusingly.

Konan shifted on her feet, "I mean, I said I was leaving and he just said 'okay.' He didn't bombard me with questions or anything. It was sort of creepy and completely unexpected."

"Wow. That's amazing," Hidan noted sarcastically.

Konan noticed the sarcasm in Hidan's voice and frowned, "Now tell me why you would say that to Pain this morning."

Hidan dramatically sighed as he walked past Konan, "I was a little devastated and I needed a good laugh."

"Devastated? Why?"

"Because I didn't get a good kill."

"A good kill? What do you mean by that?"

Hidan grew aggravated, "As in my sacrificial pawn was weak as fuck! I didn't have fun sacrificing for Jashin this morning and I was hoping I would!"

Konan cringed. She didn't understand why Hidan believed in this nonexistent Jashin person. She's never heard of him until Hidan joined the organization. She then realized that the only reason Hidan said what he said to Pain in the morning was because he was trying to please himself without thinking how that would ruin her morning. _How selfish._

"Why do you believe in that stupid nonexistent man anyway? The whole idea of Jashin is DUMB. You're sacrificial stuff is even dumber."

Hidan grew offended. _No one talks about Jashin like that._

"Are you a retard? Jashin is fucking god! I've looked up to Jashin all my motherfucking life. You better take back what you said about Jashin!"

"Why would I? Because I meant what I said. The only reason why we're having this argument is because of 'Jashin.' You just wanted to sacrifice someone and you didn't get a good kill. So you made my morning miserable because you didn't have a good one."

"So basically this whole shit revolves around you. YOU didn't have a fucking good morning. YOU have to deal with Pain. YOU this and YOU fucking that."

Konan stood her ground, "I never said everything revolves around me. Get your facts straight first of all before assuming stuff. Jashin, if he even exist, is the worst god one can possibly look up to. Have you HEARD your cursing? It's insane! You act like you don't know how to speak properly in a respectful tone."

"What's that supposed to fucking mean?"

"It's supposed to mean exactly what I said. There's no other meaning whatsoever."

"So you're saying following Jashin is the worst thing I could do? You think he's nonexistent and dumb and a bad role model?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying."

Hidan had enough. He was pissed.

"Well you know what I fucking think?"

"What?! What do you think Hidan?!" Konan suddenly grew cocky, taking further steps towards Hidan so they were closer. She looked up at Hidan, waiting for a response she believed wouldn't affect her at any way because she believed she was right. This didn't intimidate Hidan at all. He was ready to say what he was thinking.

"I think following Yahiko's dream is fucking stupid!"

Konan froze.

"You're over here trying to do the impossible when you know its a waste of fucking time! When will you thick ass skull realize that there will be no peace! People will fucking fight, fucking hate each other, fucking kill and all that other disastrous shit! You're over here calling me ignorant when you're the one that's ignorant. You spend most of your life trying to follow whatever that guy wanted to happen. Guess what Konan? It will NEVER. FUCKING. HAPPEN. That's why Yahiko's ass died! He should've known from the start he wouldn't succeed. I bet everyone looks down at him. I know Jashin does. He was just a naive, dim-witted ass person who couldn't realize what life really is. He deserved to die hell he wouldn't survive in this world."

"..."

Hidan noticed Konan's silence. She looked immensely hurt and offended at what Hidan had just say. Looking back, he realized what he said was too much. He noticed tears started to form in Konan's eyes and immediately grew pity for hurting Konan like that.

"Konan I-"

Before Hidan could finish his sentence, Konan took off. The last thing he saw was her face covered in endless tears.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Favorite, Follow and Review Maybe?(: Always looking for that motivation! ^.^ Tune in next time! :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**"JENNI WHY DID IT TAKE YOU SO LONG TO UPDATE! I STARTED TO THINK YOU GAVE UP ON IT!"**

**LMFAO, Guys i'm soo sorry for the late update. I had to get my laptop fixed (webcam) and I didn't think it would take a whole WEEK. I couldn't update it until today ;-;. I wrote half before my parents sent it to be fixed and now I just finished the rest of it. I'm so sorry for late update and I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto DOES NOT belong to me.**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Nagato was growing anxious.

He was still in his bed, waiting to see if Konan would come back. After their argument, Konan suggested to leave and go somewhere. Nagato was surprised that he actually controlled himself and let Konan go but ever since she left, he's been finding the need to go find her. To go hold her and have her for himself. To make sure that everything's alright. At least Konan now believed that he trusted him. Every second he kept edging off of his bed.

Nagato looked up at his wall clock. It's been about forty-five minutes since Konan left. _What could she possibly be doing? _Nagato got up from bed and paced around his room. He had the urge to walk out of his room and search for Konan. At the same time he didn't want to do that because then Konan will never believe that he trusts her.

In five minutes Nagato couldn't take it. He started heading out of his door but instantly stopped when he saw Konan run into the room and onto the bed. Her sobbing echoed in Nagato's ears, causing his senses to go wild.

Nagato quickly rushed towards Konan, trying to hold her against him but she pushed away. Quickly getting into the bed, Konan brought the blankets over her head; her muffled sobs were making Nagato's heart ache. A wave of regret rushed through Nagato. _Konan was hurt and this wouldn't have happened if he didn't let her go._

Nagato sat right next to Konan, looking at down at her. He instantly wondered why Konan was crying in the first place. Before she left, she seemed fine. Even during the argument, tears were the last thing he'd expect to come out of Konan's eyes. So why is she bawling? Nagato wanted to be there for her and he can't if Konan won't let her.

"Konan...?"

"..."

"Konan, what happened?"

Konan shifted in the bed, turning her body so that if would face the wall ahead instead of Nagato. Nagato sighed. He tried to keep his cool. He knew he shouldn't be giving Konan a hard time at a moment like this but if she won't open up to him then he'll snap. He honestly didn't want to snap. Konan's sobs were filling the room, a sad feeling it is.

"Konan, I can't help you if you won't tell me what's wrong."

"..."

"Ko-"

"Is following Yahiko's dream, stupid?"

Nagato was shocked at what Konan just asked. He wasn't expecting it at all. Not too long ago they were talking about Yahiko's dream. Konan was all for it also. Why would she suddenly ask such a question?

"Wh-"

"It's stupid."

"Konan, wha-"

"It's a waste of time."

Nagato grew worried, edging closer to Konan, "Konan what are you-"

"There will never be peace."

"Ko-"

Konan quickly swung the blanket off of her, sitting up quickly. She turned to face Nagato. Her face was red from all the crying. Sadly, she was still crying so you would see the tears streaming down Konan's face. It flowed nonstop. The sight brought Nagato into a depressed and worried state. Maybe Konan didn't know what she was talking about. This could just be a little phase.

Nagto slowly brought his hand to Konan's face, attempting to wipe away her tears, "Ko-"

Konan slapped Nagato's hand away, fury lingering in the air.

"Don't you get it?! Why are we wasting our time! There will never be peace! We've tried for so long, there still hasn't been peace. We carried on this stupid organization HOPING that it would bring peace. There still hasn't been peace. We could be doing so many things right now. We could be making something with our lives! But no, we're trying to follow Yahiko's 'dream!' It's called a dream for a reason. It'll never come true..."

Before Konan could continue on, more tears suddenly busted into her eyes. She brought her hands to her head and wept. She's never felt like this before. The fact that it could be the truth and Hidan could be _right_. But, she never thought of it that way. The thing that hurt the most was that her life revolves around Yahiko's dream and at the end you realize that it's just a waste of time. Konan could feel Nagato's aura begin to boil up. She knew Nagato would be mad after she said what she said. Nagato himself always wanted world peace and the fact that she just gave him a whole speech about how it's done would tick Nagato off in an instance.

Konan could feel two hands grasping her shoulders. She looked up and saw Nagato's face; seriousness filling it.

"Konan, what has gotten into you? Why would you say that?"

"Because it's the-"

"No. None of that is true. Like you said before, Yahiko saved us. It's always been our dream to live on Yahiko's. One day there will be world peace, even if it takes years and decades. There WILL be world peace. His dream is not stupid because his dream is our dream. Have you forgotten?"

"Have YOU forgotten? Nagato look back at our past! Don't you realize how MISERABLE we were?! War and killing; it took away everything we had. Our friends, our family... Yahiko. There just never be world peace. People will fight... hate each other... kill and all those other disastrous things..."

Nagato couldn't believe what was coming out of Konan's mouth. Normally Konan would be the optimistic one and tell him that there will be world peace. Nagato never thought the day would come when he's convincing her that there will be world peace. It was almost believable to the point those couldn't be her words. It had to be someone else's. Konan would never think like that.

"Who told you this?"

"Nagato, why do you still belie-"

"Who told you this?"

"There will never be world p-"

"WHO told you this?!"

Konan was startled by Nagato's serious tone. She knew she had to tell him. Nagato knew her to well.

"...Hidan..."

The grip on Konan's shoulder's suddenly tightened. Konan let out a slight whimper from the sudden pain at her shoulders. She knew Nagato was mad. She knew he hated Hidan right now. That's what Konan was trying to avoid. She didn't want Nagato going to Hidan and trying to kill him. Hidan may be immortal but there's always a way. Nagato will find a way.

The silence in the air was filling Konan with guilt. She knew Nagato hated when she went to Hidan after any argument they had. No wonder Nagato thought something must've been up. Konan would've thought so too. She also felt bad about how for the first time in a long time, Nagato trusted her to do what she wanted to do and she decided to go to Hidan.

It's been silent for a while now and Konan was afraid of how Nagato was feeling right now. She could feels his hands begin to shake as his aura grew wild. She could feel the anger surge through him, as if just his presence could kill anybody.

"Naga-"

Before Konan could finish, Nagato shot up and started heading out the door. Konan knew what Nagato was about to do and she didn't want things to go too far. She quickly stumbled out of bed and reached for Nagato's hand before he could get any closer to the door. She tightened her grip, hoping Nagato would obey her and stay.

"Nagato... Don't go to him."

Nagato couldn't believe what Konan was telling him. Hidan made his lover break down and cry and Konan didn't want him to do something about it? No, Nagato could deal. He couldn't deal with any of this.

"I have to. I will never forgive him for this."

Nagato shook his hand from out of Konan's grasp and continued to march out of the door. He grew anonoyed once he felt Konan wrap her arms around him from behind. He could hear her soft sobs. _She was still hurt._ He didn't understand why she couldn't just let him go. Why she couldn't just let him make things better.

"Konan... Why? Why don't you want me to be there for you?"

"It's... not that I don't want you to. I just don't want you to waste your time on something so little..."

"'Something so little?'" Nagato turned around and glared into Konan's eyes. they were red from the tears that were still trickling out.

"Konan, look at you. You're _hurt_! I've never seen you cry so much. It broke me. I can never forgive that horrible fool for telling you these lies! H-"

"What if they're not... lies?"

"What do you mean, 'What if they're not lies?'"

"As in... maybe it's the tru-"

"No. None of it is true. You told me yourself, Konan! We've worked so hard to try and fulfill this dream! Now you're convinced that it's dumb?"

Konan stayed silent. Hearing those words from Nagato's mouth made it seem unbelievable. Nagato was right though. They did work hard. It was like a difficult journey they're still on. Taking the paths to the unexpected, they've suffered losses. They still came along way. That's one thing Konan acknowledged. Now she feels like someone finally smacked the truth into her. The only reason why her and Nagato were struggling was because they were trying to do the impossible. It's all clear to Konan now. Well, that's what she thought.

"It's never going to happen, Nagato. It's impossible..."

The words coming out of Konan's mouth saddened Nagato. Konan also couldn't believe she was saying it. She never thought the day would come when she would doubt... Yahiko.

"Konan..."

Konan looked up to stare into Nagato's eyes. She couldn't believe the amount of hurt in them. For some reason she grew silent. She had nothing else say.

"Is that you?"

Konan knew exactly what Nagato meant. The question began to whirl around her head, triggering more tears to come out of her eyes. She was defenseless and she gave in.. Konan stumbled into Nagato's arms, burying her face into his chest. Her tears were soaking Nagato's cloak but he didn't seem to mind. Nagato just wrapped his arms around her in response. He tilted his head down, softly kissing the top of Konan's head.

"Don't listen to Hidan. All of that is not true."

Konan nodded into his chest. She couldn't believe she even believed that it was true for a moment. Why would she let something like that get to her head? Oh, how much she _hated_ Hidan at the moment. For some reason, she still didn't want Nagato confronting him. It's just to save trouble, maybe.

Konan's thoughts were interrupted by Nagato who was edging them towards the bed. He slowly placed Konan on the bed, brushing her tear-soaked hair out of her face.

"Stay here and rest. I'll be back."

Konan watched as Nagato began to walk away. She could see him shaking from a distance. She knew he was still angry. She had an idea about where he was heading.

"Nagato..."

Nagato stopped to hear what Konan had to say.

"Don't go to him..."

Nagato hesitated. He knew Konan didn't want him to do but he felt the need to. He decided to not reply and continued to walk. He was stopped once again by Konan's plead.

"Please..."

Nagato thought for a moment then sighed.

"Fine."

A small smile formed on Konan's face, glad that she somehow avoided a fight. She watched as Nagato slowly walked out of the door, heading the opposite direction from Hidan's room.

Nagato was still thinking about what had just happened. He didn't understand why Konan didn't want him to go to Hidan. _She always goes there so why not him? _Nagato grew frustrated. He was going one direction but his mind was going to another. He could feel a magnetic pull towards Hidan's room. The farther he walked, the more he wanted to desperately turn around. He will never forgive Hidan and he had to let him know. He can't just let stuff slide like that.

Nagato sudden turned his body around and started heading towards Hidan's room. He knew Konan probably wouldn't forgive him for this but he sought justice. It's better knowing you put effort in doing something than just sitting back and watching your lover cry helplessly.

As he got closer to Hidan's room, his anger rose. The feeling of being close to the person who hurt the most important girl in his life got his adrenaline pumping. He didn't know if he should fight or deal with this in an orderly fashion. It just irked him how this man could manipulate Konan into suddenly doubting her childhood dreams. What a horrid thing to do. Completely unforgivable. Maybe now Konan will stop going to him frequently. Maybe she will stop going to him all together. Maybe things would be... normal. But, what was normal? Were things ever even normal?

Nagato continued to think until he finally reached Hidan's door. He glared at it, having the urge to knock it dow. He could do so many things to this cursed door. He could kick it, punch it, do Almighty Push, summon his other paths, and many other things. He wanted to do Almighty Push so bad, hoping the door would fly off and collapse on Hidan. He knows he shouldn't, but he wanted to. He slowly brought his hand up, aiming at Hidan's door. He began to build up his chakra. Before he could, he stopped the chakra flow, curled his fingers, and gently knocked on the door. He patiently waited for Hidan to open the door.

* * *

Hidan didn't feel like dealing with anything at the moment so he was pretty upset when he heard the knock on his door. After the moment with Konan, he felt dead. That shouldn't be possible since he's immortal. The tears in Konan's eyes made Hidan's heart shatter. He couldn't believe he said that to her. The words that came out of his mouth also surprised him...

_"You're over here trying to do the impossible when you know it's a waste of fucking time! When will you thick ass skull realize that there will be no peace! People will fucking fight, fucking hate each other, fucking kill and all that other disastrous shit! You're over here calling me ignorant when you're the one that's ignorant. You spend most of your life trying to follow whatever that guy wanted to happen. Guess what Konan? It will NEVER. FUCKING. HAPPEN. That's why Yahiko's ass died! He should've known from the start he wouldn't succeed. I bet everyone looks down at him. I know Jashin does. He was just a naive, dim-witted ass person who couldn't realize what life really is. He deserved to die hell he wouldn't survive in this world."_

Hidan grunted. Those words still lingered in the room, haunting Hidan's mind. The fact that Konan could still be bawling made Hidan die inside.

The knock on the door only made him angry. He didn't want to talk to anybody. He just wanted Konan to smile. He just wanted Konan to forgive him for the horrible thing he said. Even Hidan couldn't forgive himself.

Hidan lazily gripped his doorknob, twisting it open slowly. He ended up facing his leader. Hidan's face remained emotionless even though there were millions of thoughts running around his mind. He didn't want to deal with this. He didn't want to deal with his leader coming to him. Hidan knew his leader was mad. Hell, he was mad too. Hidan knew he would snap if Pain started going off on him. He already knew the mistake he made and he already knew how he made Konan feel. He didn't want to explain anything to Pain. He just wanted to yell in frustration. But, Hidan stayed silent. He just eyed Pain. He knew Pain wanted to say something but instead of letting him talk, Hidan closed the door.

Hidan slowly walked back to his bed, collapsing on it with a sigh.

_Fuck Life._

* * *

Nagato stayed silent. He couldn't believe Hidan just shut the door in his face. He had the audacity to treat his leader like that even after he KNEW what he did. Nagato wanted to kick down the door and give Hidan a piece of his mind. He even considered wanting to _kill_ him. He wanted to stab him to death. He wanted to see Hidan's blood all over his hands. He wanted to have that feeling that he got rid of a burden. Sadly, Hidan's immortal. Nagato cursed under his breath.

Nagato decided not to stress about it. Konan didn't want him coming to Hidan in the first place. Nagato slowly walked away, trying to calm himself down.

Nagato walked down the hallway until he reached his office. He sauntered towards his desk and slowly sat down with a sigh. Nagato started picking up papers and documents and tried to focus on his work. He wanted to push away the things that happened earlier and just focus on nothing but work. Sadly, he failed to do that as he threw his papers down on his desk. He banged his hands on the desk ferociously. He shoved all the papers of his desk and onto the floor.

Nagato let out a helpless whimper, furiously laying his head down on his desk.

* * *

**Now, how was it?! I hope you enjoyed! Tune in Next Time ;) Lmfao Follow, Favorite and Review Maybe?(:**


	13. Chapter 13

**AHHHHH! Omg how long has it been since I have updated? A LOT TIME X_X. I'm so sorry! School started and I got busy and I got caught up with my social life and sports and all that other good stuff and I forgot about this story. Like I got emails and they said, "New review, New Follow, New Favorite!" Ahaa, And i was like omg I still have people who love my story! Then I felt bad that I just left it hanging :(. So I dropped everything since I wasn't.. really doing anything and I wrote a new chapter!(: I really hope you guys enjoy! ~.^ I'm back baby! :D**

**Disclaimer: Naruto DOES NOT belong to me!**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Silence filled Hidan's room. The only sound present was Hidan's heartbeat. Hidan studied his heartbeat; the anxiety filling his soul. He couldn't stop thinking about Konan and what he did to her. The hateful words he said to her made his heart ache. He's never felt so guilty about something like this in his life. Hidan could picture Konan's face, filled with endless tears. What possessed him to say such a thing anyway? Hidan shifted on his bed. He's been laying there for the past hour now. After Pain decided to try to confront him, he lost all feeling. He simply just shut the door. The only feeling left in Hidan is the plead for Konan's forgiveness.

Hidan slowly shut his eyes. Images and thoughts started flashing through his head. He thought about what happened with him and Konan. That seemed to be the only thing he could thing about.

_Konan noticed the sarcasm in Hidan's voice and frowned, "Now tell me why you would say that to Pain this morning."_

Hidan replayed the moment in his head. The awful moment he knew that would haunt him for the rest of his life if he doesn't gain Konan's forgiveness.

_Hidan dramatically sighed as he walked past Konan, "I was a little devastated and I needed a good laugh."_

Hidan rolled around in his bed as he regretting his responses to Konan's questions. It was now that he realized how selfish he was. How could he be so egotistical?

_"Why do you believe in that stupid nonexistent man anyway? The whole idea of Jashin is DUMB. You're sacrificial stuff is even dumber."_

Hidan cringed at the words Konan said to him at that moment. He began to think about all the other hurtful things Konan said to him that sparked his outburst.

_"I never said everything revolves around me. Get your facts straight first of all before assuming stuff. Jashin, if he even exist, is the worst god one can possibly look up to. Have you HEARD your cursing? It's insane! You act like you don't know how to speak properly in a respectful tone."_

Hidan's eyes quickly opened. He slowly sat up in his bed, shaking off the temporary headache he gained after his quick movement. His thoughts suddenly reminded him of why he was so offended by the things Konan said to him. He could feel is brain rewind. His thoughts went back in time to when he was a little kid. _His childhood._ It reminded him of the mean things that people said about his faith to Jashin. All his childhood, people judged him and his clan about following Jashin. They looked down at their clan, their family... him. He received evil glares everywhere he went when he was walking through the Rain Village. His whole clan received evil glares. That's the only reason why the housing of his clans moved to the outskirts of the Rain Village.

Hidan's thoughts deepened. He laid back down on his bed, head facing the door. The door suddenly turned into the door of his house back when he was a child... Things began to blur as Hidan thought about his past.

* * *

_"Hidan! Get the fuck out of your room and help me!"_

_Hidan cringed at his mother's voice. She always wanted him to help her with something. She should be able to do the things herself since she's a mother. He was only a little kid of about eight years old. What more can she want him to possibly do at this age?_

_"God damn mom! I'm coming," Hidan slowly got out of his bed, laying his worn out stuffed dog animal on his pillow. He had been laying in his bed for a while now out of exhaustion. _

_"Hurry the fuck up!"_

_"I'm COMING!"_

_Hidan raced to the kitchen where his mom was. She was attempting to cook something but it seemed like things weren't going the way she planned. The pot was over boiling, the bubbles sliding down the hot pot and onto the stove as it made a sizzle noise. His mother turned to face Hidan once she noticed he had arrived. His mother was a beautiful lady. She looked somewhat like him but a bit more feminine. Her silver hair flowed elegantly down her back. Her eyes were a blazing purple, just like her personality. She was feisty and impatient, just like Hidan; like mother like son. _

_Hidan's mom grew annoyed at her child just standing there. _

_"What are you just fucking standing there for?!"_

_Hidan grunted, "I don't fucking know! You didn't ask me to do anything, smart shit."_

_Hidan's mom felt dumb for a moment, defenseless against the truth. A stress vain popped out of Hidan's mother's forehead as she turned back to watch her food. Sometimes she wondered why she had to cook instead of her husband doing it. She looked across the kitchen and into the living room and glared at her husband. He was sitting on the couch and watching a gory movie. He also had silver hair but his eyes were grey. He was a little tanner than Hidan's mother and was more laid back. He was the person who calmed everybody down in the family. _

_Hidan looked up at his mother and waited for a command. He started growing irritated as he began to think that he was called here for nothing. His thoughts were interrupted as he heard his mother's voice._

_"Go get me some beni-shouga and gari in the cabinet." _

_Hidan followed his mother's commands and headed towards the cabinet. As he opened it, he realized there weren't any. He got aggravated and looked back at his mom, "There isn't any, mom."_

_He felt his mom tense up. She set the setting of the stove to low and looked back at Hidan. He could tell she was trying to be as relaxed as can be._

_"Can you go to the store and get me some, dear?"_

_"Yes ma-"_

_"I DON'T HAVE TO FUCKING TELL YOU THAT! IF THERE ISN'T ANY, THEN GO TO THE STORE WITHOUT ME HAVING TO FUCKING TELL YO-"_

_"Calm down, honey," Hidan's dad's voice stopped his mom's yelling. _

_Hidan had a straight face as he walked past his mother to get his shoes. He was often annoyed at his mother's outbursts. He couldn't judge because he often had outbursts also. He realizes where he gets them from. _

_Before Hidan could head out the door, he heard his mom's voice._

_"Be careful, sweetie."_

_Hidan couldn't help but smile. He knew his mom loved him despite all the mean things she's said. It's kind of a thing that makes him laugh. His family always laughs at the things they say to each other. It's just a family trait. A family trait he hoped will live on. _

_The one thing that didn't make him smile nor laugh was when he had to go out in public. For some reason, when he walks down the streets of the Rain Village, he always received glares. Not only glares but rude remarks, comments, and other things. He didn't know what he did to get those but it's just always happened. He remembered when him and his parents were walking home and out of nowhere, someone threw a shoe at his father's head. He had a concussion for three days and it left Hidan fretted. _

_Hidan walked down the streets and to the shop, ignoring the glares from people. He kept looking straight ahead, his target was the market. Once he got there, he immediately went in, waiting for assistance._

_"May I help you, child?"_

_Hidans deep purple eyes bored into the worker. He could feel the hate radiating from him. Hidan ignored his aura, asking for his needs, "Can I get some fu-... some beni-shouga and gari...?"_

_Hidan tried to control his cursing in the public. That's something his mom wanted him to do since people outside of their clan don't accept it. Maybe that's why everyone hating them so much. Was it the cursing or was it their religious values? Maybe it was just their clan all together. Hidan never knew. He just followed his mother's commands without question._

_The worker looked at Hidan, never turning away as he got the spices that Hidan asked for. Hidan ignored this gesture, waiting patiently for the worker to give him the spices so he can pay. _

_"Here ya go, kid. That'll be 800 ryo." _

_Hidan gave the money to the worker without hesitation and left. His concentration focused on his home now. The place where he doesn't have to be witnessing all the hate his village gave to him. All the lack of acceptance. The only place he could feel accepted was his family, his friends... his home. _

_Hidan paced himself, he was getting closer to home. He could already feel the comfort of his mother and father. As Hidan got closer to home, he could feel an unusual essence. It seemed tense. He didn't like the feeling of this. Hidan quickly began to pick up his pace, he wanted to get home to make sure everything was alright. _

_Hidan walked up the steps of his house and saw that the door was open. He suddenly twitched when he heard a crash._

_"Ahhh!"_

_Hidan's mother's scream triggered the adrenaline in his body. He quickly ran into the house and noticed both his parents on the floor. There were four Rain Ninjas glaring at them with hate. The hate he gets in the streets of the village. Why were there ninjas of his own villages standing in his house? Hidan could see the fear in his mother's eyes; tears began to trickle down her cheeks._

_Hidan didn't know what to do. He noticed that he grasped his mother's attention. He saw that the pot that his mother was cooking with was on the floor. The unfinished soup was dripping everywhere in the kitchen. He could see the steam that the soup was letting off._

_"Hidan! Go to your room! Stay away from here!"_

_Hidan didn't know what to do. The ninja turned to face Hidan. Hidan never felt so scared in his life. He wanted to rescue his mom and his dad because he felt that they were in danger even though the ninjas were from their own village._

_"Hidan! Go," his father yelled as he tried to get up._

_The ninja quickly reacted by kicking his dad in the stomach. Hidan stepped back. He watched his parents suffer. He wanted to do something to help. He just couldn't find something to do. The ninja slowly turned back to look at him._

_"You heard them. Go to your room."_

_Hidan's sobs were triggered by the deep and powerful voice of the ninja. The ninja on the right disappeared and suddenly appeared next to his mother. He was holding a kunai towards her neck._

_"M-Mom-!"_

_"Go to your room!"_

_Hidan ran away in fear. He went to his room and shut the door. Crying, he laid on his bed and put the covers over his body. He eyed the closed door, listening in on what was going on in the living room. He could hear the voices of the ninja._

_"All you Jashinists are threats to the village! You have no right to live! Jashin is a god of evil and a god of death who is despised by this village! Those who follow don't deserve the life given to them!"_

_After every sentence Hidan could hear the slash of the kunai, the screams of his parents, and the blood that was shed. _

_Hidan wanted desperately to close his eyes, but he couldn't. The shock kept his eyes wide-opened; staring straight at the door. The other side was the struggle that was their family, their clan. It was the struggle that was their faith towards Jashin. The struggle that will never leave Hidan's mind. _

* * *

Hidan could feel a tear roll down his closed eyes. The thoughts of his devastating childhood experience stroked him emotionally. The feeling of losing his loved ones killed. It was all because of his religion. His faith. He never liked, in fact loved, anyone after that. He never considered anyone close to him. He secluded himself from people and the village. He didn't care about anybody.

That was until Konan had to come into his life.

Things just came tumbling down. He felt so relaxed around her. She made him smile by just smiling. He liked how he can have conversations with her. He liked how she made him feel important. He liked how she always came to him when she was angry or needed advice. He like how she was his first actual friend ever since that incident. He liked how she was his first crush.

Hidan felt himself stand up. He wasn't going to go down without a fight. He wanted Konan's forgiveness. He wanted to see her smile. He wanted to know that everything was going to be alright. He didn't want to lose someone important to him again. That feeling will kill him inside and strip away his immortality.

Hidan edged towards the door. He hesitated to put his hands on the door knob, fearing that when he opens it, he'll see his parents dead in the living room. Hidan got over it and slowly twisted the door knob and opened the door. He was so focused on gaining Konan's forgiveness that he didn't pay attention to Kakuzu who almost bumped into him. Kakuzu shifted out of Hidan's way, feeling Hidan's depressed aura.

"A-are you okay, Hidan?"

Hidan ignored Kakuzu's words and started walking down the hallways. It's like the world didn't even exist. He didn't even realize he was about to collide with Tobi, who was carelessly running down the halls.

"Whoops! My bad, Senpai!... Say Senpai, why are you so sad?"

Hidan ignored Tobi also as he turned towards Konan's door.

"No reply? Ok! Senpai must be really upset," Tobi talked to himself as he sprinted away.

Hidan honestly didn't know what was wrong with Tobi and he honestly didn't even want to find out. He was concentrated on the door that was in front of him. Konan's door. He could feel that Konan was in there. It was silent. The silence was broken by a slow sob that trembled out of Konan's mouth. the sobbing stopped and resulted in sniffles. Hidan wanted to get on his knees and sob like he did when he was a child. Instead, he knocked on the door. The sniffles abruptly stopped once Hidan finished knocking. Hidan waited for a moment. He slowly got the feeling that Konan knew it was him.

"Konan, can I talk to you...?"

The silence continued. Hidan noticed that the door was unlocked so he didn't care if Konan would respond or not. He needed to do this desperately. Things weren't going to end just because of his foolish words.

"Well, I'm coming in anyway..."

Hidan opened the door and stepped in. He noticed Konan in her bed, covered up by her blanket. He could feel the depressing atmosphere in the room. Hidan immediately headed towards the bed that Konan was laying on. He couldn't see her face since it was covered up so he sat on the bed. He made sure to keep his distance because he didn't want things to seem forced.

"...Konan?"

There was no response. He didn't even see her shift under the covers. It's like she was dead; like she was killed by his words. That's the only thing he could think about. _His words._ His ignorant words that just had to mess up everything they somewhat had.

"Konan... I'm sorry."

Hidan waited for a reaction but he didn't get anything. He sighed.

"I'm sorry for what I said. I didn't mean to say it. I was just mad."

Hidan didn't know why he was waiting for a response. It was obvious he wouldn't get one so he just rambled on.

"I'm sorry for hurting you. I wasn't thinking. After you left, I realized how my words must've affected you. I didn't mean anything I said. It just slipped out. I just got angry and then bam. I hope you can for-"

"You really hurt me."

Hidan was surprised that Konan finally spoke up. He could barely hear her though. It was like a whisper, almost as if it wasn't meant for Hidan to hear.

"I know and I'm really sorry for that. I honestly didn't mean to-"

"How could you?"

Konan's voice began to rise a little so it was easier for Hidan to hear her.

"I only did that because you made me mad."

Konan sat up in response, revealing her red, puffy face. She faced Hidan; hurt filling her eyes.

"I only made you mad because you made me mad. It was like you didn't care how you made me feel."

Hidan edged closer to Konan, realizing that what she was saying might've been true.

"I know and I'm sorry for that. You're right, I was foolish. But it wasn't entirely my fault that I went off at you at the end."

"Even if you did go off on me, why'd you have to say that?"

Hidan got closer to Konan, glad that he could finally work this out with her.

"I said it because it was the first thing that popped into my head. Konan, you know how I am," Hidan closed the distance between Konan. They were face to face now. Things grew tense.

"...You brought down what my life is basically made up of..."

"That's only because you brought down what MY life is basically made up of."

"Jashin?"

"Believe it."

Konan grew silent. She started to think that she really might've gone too far. She's upset about how Hidan made her feel when she never did take the time to think about what she made Hidan feel. Her thoughts were interrupted my Hidan's pleading voice. The deep and luscious voice that vibrated through her body.

"Konan... I really care about you. I don't want to lose you like this. You've become close to me and this is a dumb way to end it," Hidan suddenly wanted so desperately to kiss Konan. She was right in front of him and all he had to do was lean a little. He could already imagine how it felt to have Konan's lips against his. To hold her against his body and stroke her. To feel her hands wrap around him. To make her moan against his lips. To know that everything is alright.

Konan placed her hand on Hidan's chest and gently pushed him back, increasing the distance between them. She broke eye contact with Hidan and stared down at the covers.

"Konan, please don't be this way. I already said I'm sorry, like, a million times. I don't want you to be mad anymore. I take back everything I said. Following Yahiko's dream isn't stupid, it's actually quite bold. You're right, this world needs peace and I know you can help us gain it. Don't let the ignorant things I say hamper you from following your dream. Your dream is what makes up you and without that, you wouldn't be Konan. You'd just be that girl that has nothing to do with her life. I'll watch my mouth next time, I promise. But please don't take it seriously. You're an amazing person and you're important to me."

Hidan noticed that Konan looked back up, shock filled her face. He didn't know why she was looking like that. _Was it something he said?_

"What?" Hidan asked confusingly.

"You... just said a whole speech... without saying any curse words..."

Hidan grew puzzled, but realized what she said. It was true. He hasn't said a curse word ever since he's been in this room talking to her. That rarely happens. The only time it happens is when he really cares, is really sorry or likes someone.

"Shit..."

Konan busted into giggles.

"...What?"

Hidan was confused. He didn't know why Konan was giggling. Her giggles stopped her from saying anything. Hidan didn't know what he did to make her laugh but her giggles brought a smile to his face. He waited patiently as he watched Konan smile. He watched as her aura began to enlighten, no longer seeming depressing. He waited until she was a little calmed down.

"So... do you forgive me?"

Konan slowly began to stop. She thought for a second, "Do grapes grow on trees?"

"...No."

"What do you mean, no?"

"Grapes grow on vines, not trees," Hidan noted enthusiastically.

Konan felt defeated but continued to giggle, "Shut up, Hidan."

"Ha, I'm just saying. But, do you forgive me because grapes don't grow on trees."

Konan failed to keep a straight face, "Yes, I forgive you."

Hidan's worlds suddenly turned around. The dark clouds that were surrounding him disappeared as things began to brighten up. He felt like a weight was lifted off his shoulders. He finally gained Konan's forgiveness. It was all he wanted.

"Now, you better leave before Pain gets here..." Konan climbed back in bed, facing Hidan.

"Good idea... and you better stay smiling," Hidan responded.

"Well, you better find a grape in a tree," Konan said playfully.

"Ha-Ha, I'm telling you Konan. Grapes don't grow on trees. They grow on vines," Hidan responded as walked out the door.

"Whatever," Konan giggled.

Hidan slowly shut the door and stood there outside of Konan's door. Words couldn't describe how happy Konan made him feel. He walked back to his room and laid on the bed as he ignored Kakuzu's questions. Hidan let out a relieved sigh. His smile failed to diminish from his face. He was just so happy. Konan always made him feel this type of way at the end. He couldn't stop thinking about her. He couldn't stop thinking about her, her eyes, her hair, her laugh, and her smile. It was like everything around him didn't exist and the only thing that did exist in his world was Konan.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! :D Tune in next time! ^.^ Favorite, Follow and Review Maybe?(:


End file.
